Tales of the Knight's Templar
by Panthaboi
Summary: What was once a simple cult/mercenary group, answering the call of duty turned them into a full blown legion. Join Titanium and his comrades in a glorious tale! (FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ARE BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Exposition

**Exposition: History and Beginnings.**

Years ago, before the Blackstone legion had ever risen, there had been another notable legion in Ashfeld. One shrouded in mystery and myth. One who's legionnaires were said to fight for God and his people. No one knows how or why it fell from glory. Maybe they couldn't fund themselves anymore, and were forced to disband? Maybe they retreated west, their leaders scared of the horrors that are Ashfeld's enemies? Who knew? No one ever guessed however, that these warriors would return, ready and willing to fight.

They appeared not a moment too soon, in the most dire of times for the Knights. The newly reformed Iron legion was being pushed out of the once Blackstone fortress, The Shard. Fighting the Blackstone's head on had costed them too much. They were simply too weak to continue fighting after sustaining such losses, and the Warborn and Dawn Empire were fighting with a ferocity that they simply could not match. All hope seemed lost as their line broke and they began to rout, but a war horn sounded and these long forgotten Knights of old came charging in, holding back the Samurai and Vikings. With the enemy distracted by this small band of mystery heroes, the Iron legion quickly rallied and beat back the Vikings and Samurai, claiming victory, and the Stronghold, for their own. When confronted by the grateful Iron legionnaires, these old warriors introduced themselves, and they would be remembered for generations to come.

They called themselves...The Knight's Templar.

…

…

In the following years, these warriors did many great things in Ashfeld. Their fame and renown grew higher and higher with each passing year, which led to Knights young and old wanting to join them and share in their glory. The Templars grew from a few hundred, to thousands of active Legionnaires garrisoned in at least six of Ashfeld's territories. With the lord Wardens' permission, the warriors founded a new legion.

The Templar Legion.

The main fortress of these Knights is the Walled City, an old Stronghold located on the edge of the Lion Wastes that survived the cataclysm. It was given to them by the lord Warden as a show of thanks for the help back at the Shard. It is here where everything is controlled, controlled by none other then the King himself!

Honor, Warlord of the Knights Templar. He made the decision to bring the Templars out of the shadows, helping the Iron legion when they most needed it. It is believed that he is an heir to an old monarch used to rule the Knights before the cataclysm, hence why he is referred to as a King rather then a Warlord.

Honor rules the legion side-by-side with his Queen, High Commanders, and his second and close friend, Aqua. Together, these warriors will do anything to shape a bright future for not only for the Templar Legion, but for Ashfeld itself.

This story will mostly revolve around Titanium, a young warrior who recently became a Warden. He joined the ranks of the Templars a few seasons ago looking for a worthy cause to put his blade to. Quickly proving his worth, the young Warden earned a promotion and is now a Man-At-Arms. To add to that, Titanium also earned the title of Turcopolier for his constant recruiting of people into the legion. Follow this young warrior as he navigates his way to glory and learns how to balance the oaths of a Warden, and the oaths of a Templar Legionnaire.

This...is the Tales of the Knights Templar!

* * *

King Honor. Armor: Loran helm, Fendrel arms and chest. Longsword: Deaths Glare blade, Howard guard and hilt. Ornament: Pegasus Rider. Material: Gold. Color scheme: Knight Attack. Customizations: Cross paint pattern on both standards and back.

Grandmaster Aqua. Armor: Chilled Tomb helm, Fendrel chest, Lederic arms. Longsword: Veiled Deception set. Ornament: Iron Worm. Material: Black Iron. Color scheme: Deep Night. Customizations: None.

(Templar emblem: An all white background with a slanted red cross going through a yellow crown)

* * *

**Well? How'd you guys like the Exposition? I certainly hope it set the mood for this story, or at the least, gave you guys an idea of what's going to happen here.**

**Anyway, please leave a review telling me what you guys think! They do help.**

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Normal Day.**

The sun crept up over the horizon to greet the world, its warmth embracing everything in sight. This was the beginning of another day for the citizens who lived within the Walled City. People could be seen greeting the new day; Venders opening up shops, children already playing in the streets, and people just genuinely going about their morning. Soldiers could be seen on patrols out in the city and along its inner and outer walls, as well as taking the places of the guards from the night before. Everything was relatively normal. Unlike most of Ashfeld's territories, the Lion Wastes wasn't involved in any direct conflicts. It became peaceful after the Templars relieved the Iron legion of the territory, letting them direct their troops to where they were most needed. Since then, every morning seemed to be as tranquil as the last, no matter where you were in this territory.

Of course, thats just the mornings, its afternoon now...

Walking at a brisk yet steady pace, a maid could be seen making her way down one of the many hallways in the Stronghold, silky black hair gently swaying at neck length. Most of the greetings and pleasantries she received from those she passed were met with a polite smile and small talk before her face immediately fell back Into its original annoyed look as she continued on her way. Rounding a few bends and passing more people, the maid eventually came to her destination. In front of her stood the room of a certain Knight, the very Knight that was the source of her annoyance this day. Off to the side stood two other maids, both with nervous faces as they looked on to their superior.

"He hasn't answered the door yet ma'am..." Said one as her face fell to the floor, causing the other to chime in with a voice that matched the original maid's mood. "We've been knocking for at least thirty minutes head maid Tatsumaki, I dont think he's waking up any time soon..."

The head maid now known as Tatsumaki heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll handle it, just go and get what we need to clean this room up."

Bowing their heads, the two other maids ran off to retrieve whatever they needed. Tatsumaki watched them leave before walking towards the door. Unlocking it with a master key, the head maid gently pushed open the door and quietly stepped inside.

Closing the door behind her, the head maid beheld a medium sized room with all the basic necessities for someone living there; A small desk with a chair to go with it, a moderate sized drawer, a tall bookshelf, a bathroom off to the side, and a bed. Casting her gaze over to said bed, Tatsumaki's eyes came upon the sleeping form of a young man battling against the sunlight that had invaded his room from the slight crack in his window curtains. The young Knight mumbled something in his sleep as he turned away from the light, trying to stay asleep in the warm confines of his bed.

He would have stayed like that had the sunlight not immediately flood the room, bathing him in its brightness no matter what position he took.

Tatsumaki walked away from the curtains she had just thrown open and towards the stirring form of the young Knight. She waited impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"Sir Titanium, you've slept long enough! It's midday and you've been cooped up in your room this entire time! Get out of bed!"

That was enough to bring the young Knight out of his slumber. Rolling over and rubbing his eyes, Titanium finally saw the one who woke him up. The young Knight gave a tired smile to the head maid as he made no effort to get up.

"Well good morning to you too Tatsumaki! What's the occasion?" Asked Titanium, his eyes threatening to close at any moment.

"What's the occasion? Good Morning?!" Said Tatsumaki as she repeated his words, her eye twitching. "It's afternoon! And the occasion is you getting up! If we were in the Myre, you would have had water dumped onto you until you learned to get up at the appropriate time!"

The young Knight groaned at Tatsumaki's comment as he sat up, scratching underneath his shirt. "Lucky me that I wasn't born a Samurai then...But come on, give me a break Tatsumaki! I was up all night with Cain and Unbroken trying to name that new recruit!"

Tatsumaki crossed her arms and looked away. "It's not my problem that none of you could come up with a simple name!"

Titanium raised his hand to interject, but was cut off by Tatsumaki's finger against his lip. "Please sir, go wash up while I get your armor ready." Mumbling to himself, Titanium got up off of the edge of his bed and walked to the bathroom, taking a fresh pair of clothing with him.

Inside the bathroom, Titanium quickly washed and dried himself. Throwing on the new set of clothes, Titanium looked in the mirror. The young Knight smiled, making the sunkissed skinned, messy black haired reflection smile back. Seeing nothing else to do, Titanium stepped out of the bathroom, coming face to face with a smiling Tatsumaki.

"Lets get you suited up shall we?" Said the head maid as she gestured to the armor stand that held the young Knight's armor. Titanium looked on pensively at his gear, dreading having to wear it all day. "Do I HAVE to? I think I've earned a day off..."

To the young Knight's dismay, he was met with no verbal response, just a glare that he could practically feel burning a hole through him. His neck hair stood on end as he waved his hands franticly in front of him. "Ok! I'm coming! Jeez..."

…

…

After adjusting another belt, Tatsumaki stepped back and looked Titanium up and down. After judging to make sure he looked right, she smiled and nodded her head. "Well? How is it? Are you comfortable?"

After himself over and moving his limbs to make sure he wasn't too constricted, Titanium allowed a grin to crawl onto his lips. "Feels great! Thanks Maki!"

The head maid gave the young Knight a blank stare. "Sir Titanium...what did you just call me?"

"Maki! What? Dont like it? Would you prefer I call you Tatsu instead?"

"I'd prefer if you call me by my full name." This made the young Knight direct his full attention to the head maid as she continued. "It's inappropriate. I'm a maid here sir Titanium, the HEAD maid at that. I cant be seen getting called something as childish as a nickname.

Titanium shook his head. "You've been a maid for god knows how long, not to mention you deal with me everyday. The least you deserve is a nickname! Just take it as thanks ok?"

Tatsumaki looked down in thought, mulling over the nickname she was given. The more she said the name in her head, the more she warmed up to it. She had only gotten words of thanks for the things she's done, maybe some off time or a raise. Something like this is...personal. Something that should probably be treasured.

"Fine, I'll let you call me that...But only you! No one else!" The head maid relented, making Titanium fist-bump the air. "Now go get your lunch before the chefs run out again like last time!"

Titanium's eyes widened before he quickly grabbed his helmet and sword, taking off out of the door. Tatsumaki stood in shock wondering how the young Warden moved so fast. Before she could react, Titanium quickly ran back in, stole a hug, and ran back out. "Thanks Maki!"

Sighing and shaking her head, Tatsumaki let a small smile come to her lips. "What am I going to do with that boy?" Clapping her hands two times, the two maids from before came into the room with all the cleaning supplies they needed.

...

...

Titanium lightly jogged down the hallways of the stronghold, greeting the many maids, butlers, and Legionnaires that he ran past. He remembered the last few times he had to do tasks on an empty stomach, he was NOT going to do it today! With the speed he was moving with it didn't take long for him to find the mess hall, and it took even less time for him to open the two double doors.

Entering the mess hall, Titanium was immediately assaulted with the ever so sweet sent of beef stew. This only made the young Knight move even quicker to where all the food was being served, praying there was still some left. Once he got there, after making his way through the crowded aisles, the young Knight sighed in defeat, letting his head hang low. There weren't any bowls left.

But just then, someone walked up behind him.

"Why the long face?" Titanium didn't even bother to turn around, he was too disappointed to recognize the familiarity in the voice. "I missed lunch again..."

The voice whistled. "Oh really? That's a shame. And hear I thought you were the guy Tatsumaki asked me to grab an extra bowl for." Titanium's head just sunk lower...well...until he heard that last bit. Turning around, Titanium was greeted with the familiar blonde haired face of Cain, one of the Marshals.

Cain smiled as he extended his hand which held the bowl, which Titanium took without hesitation. "Thanks man!" Cain waved his hand dismissively as the other rested comfortably on his longsword.

"Don't thank me, thank Tatsumaki. She knew you'd oversleep again and asked me to save a bowl for you, that's all. Say, why don't you come sit with me and Haymaker? I'm sure she'd absolutely LOVE to see her...husband was it?"

Titanium's cheeks burned a bit in embarrassment as he made to say something back, but stopped after realizing that Cain was already walking away. "W-Wait up!" cried the young Knight as he hurried along after him.

After following Cain through the aisles once more, the two Knights eventually came to a table with another other figure already sitting there. Cain didn't hesitate to alert them of their new arrival.

"Haymaker! Look what I brought back!" This caught the figures attention, but upon getting closer to the table, they found out that it wasn't Haymaker at all. At the table, a Peacekeeper sat staring at the two Wardens with a 'Really?' look on her face. Cain looked at the Peacekeeper with the flattest expression he had.

"Lance, if even ONE sassy remark comes out of your mouth, me and you will fight." This ensured that the Peacekeeper now known as Lance would keep her apparent sass to herself, but Titanium knew that it wasn't over. Those two had been somewhat rivals ever since Lance's recruitment.

How'd she even get her name? Well...there's a reason she's named Lance and there's a reason Cain had to be on medical leave for a while...

Titanium sat in one of the empty chairs after greeting Lance and immediately started to dig into his food. Cain did the same once he sat down at an area that already had a bowl of stew there. After finishing most of their respective meals, the Knight's let conversation run between them.

"Say Cain, I've heard that Aqua is still pushing our King for that Black Prior to get a promotion. What's his name? Draven I think?" questioned Lance as she took a sip out of a nearby mug of water, her face unseen because of her hood. Cain just shook his head as he ate another spoonful of his lunch.

"I think so. Its a shame really." Titanium gave the him a puzzled look, a look he noticed and proceeded to explain further.

"That guy has been in this legion for a good bit of time, its almost embarrassing that he hasn't been promoted yet. If I know Aqua though, he'll make Draven duel a Man-at-arms sooner or later. Probably by the end of this month. If he wins, promotion! If he loses..." Cain didn't even need to finish the sentence. Everyone already knew what would happen. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be the first time someone was discharged for such a reason. It had happened before, and not all of those Knights left peacefully.

Wanting to break the silence that was starting to get to him, Titanium said something completely random. "Say, where's my wannabe wife at? I'm starting to get lonely over here..." Almost on que, two arms wrapped themselves around the poor boys neck, accompanied by a voice in his right ear.

"Wannabe? Now that's not a way to treat your significant other now is it?"

Titanium regretted ever saying anything.

Slowly looking behind him, Titanium was greeted with the baby-blue eyes of Haymaker, a wide smile on her face.

Haymaker tilted her head down at the young Knight that she currently had trapped. "Did you need something?" Titanium turned around ten times as fast as he turned to look at her, stuttering terribly. "N-NO! NOTHING! N-NOTHING AT ALL!"

With an 'Aww!', Haymaker's smile only grew wider as she nuzzled the Knight. "Odin's beard your so cute!"

Titanium's embarrassment only grew, and that wasn't even the least of his worries. A few people, including Cain and Lance, all smiled and laughed at the young Knight's predicament. When Haymaker first was transferred to the Walled City due to her newly earned title of Noble, the Berserker, upon first laying eyes on the young Knight, immediately claimed him as her 'Hubby'. Since then, Titanium has been pretty much in for the wildest ride of his life.

And that ride is FAR from over. Vikings are very persistent.

After watching everything unfold and getting his laughs in, Cain finally spoke. "Ok that's enough of that. Is there something you needed Haymaker? Or did you actually magically appear after Titanium said what he did." This caused Haymaker to let go of Titanium and recall the reason why she was there.

"Actually, Aqua wanted me to come get you guys. He wants to meet in the War room." Surprise decorated Cain's face. "Really? What for?"

Haymaker just crossed her arms and adopted a serious look, something she doesn't do often. "He wouldn't say. Its gotta be serious though."

Cain sighed as he ate the last spoonful of his stew. "Lets not keep him waiting then." Nodding to Lance, Cain got up and started walking towards the exit.

Haymaker was about to start walking too, until she noticed Titanium slumped over the table, trying to hide away from the knowing smiles of everyone that was still laughing.

"Are you ok hubby?" she asked while gently patting his head to gain his attention. "Sorry I did that, your just too cute!" Titanium sighed, seemingly done with life at this point. "Lets just go..."

With that, he quickly walked away, leaving Haymaker with Lance at the table.

"I said I was sorry..." pouted the Berserker as she ran after the two Knights that left her. Lance watched as she ran off. As she went back to minding her own business, she couldn't help but wonder. 'What is Aqua planning?'

* * *

Turcopolier Titanium.(Rank is Man-At-Arms) Armor: Jasper helm, Lionheart chest and arms. Longsword: Gadwin set. Ornament: Winged Crown. Material: Bronze. Color scheme: Pumpkin. Customizations: Triangles and Lines paint pattern and a Flared Cross symbol on standards. Vines Chevron and a Cross symbol on back. Flowers embossing on both helm and shoulders.

Marshal Cain. Armor: Loran helm, Tedious chest, Tranquil Wayfarer arms. Longsword: Astral Flame set. Ornament: Ridged. Material: Black Iron. Color scheme: War. Customizations: Triangulation 3 paint pattern on back. Heraldic Skull 4 symbol on helm. Baroque 1 paint pattern and Trigonometry 3 symbol on standards. Victorious Knight embossing on right shoulder. Rigor mortise embossing on left shoulder.

Squire Lance. Armor: Kendall set. Sword and Dagger: Windamier set. Ornament: Sapphire. Material: Dark Brown. Color scheme: Bloodbath. Customizations: Elk symbol on chest and back.

Noble Haymaker.(Rank is Knight) Armor: Aegolius set. Twin axes: Anastas set. Material: Light. Color scheme: Bloodbath.

* * *

**Its crazy how much your writing style changes over such a short period of time...Its honestly amazing.**

**Leave a review! ****Tell me what you guys think! I definitely read every last one of them, and they do help me.**

**Later!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rescue.**

The three Templar legionnaires stood at the double doors of the War room. Already they were running many scenarios in their minds as to what they were summoned for. An outpost attacked? A rebellion in the ranks? Betrayal by an ally? The possibilities were endless!

"Looks like you guys beat me here huh?"

A sudden voice behind them made Titanium and Cain jump slightly, while Haymaker screamed and latched onto Titanium's arm, much to the young Knights chagrin. Once they saw who it was however, both Wardens smiled. Haymaker however, wasn't very happy.

"Paragon! Hvað er í gangi eiginlega?! Don't do that!" yelled the berserker, anger making her revert to her native tongue. "Next time I swear to the Valkyries themselves I'll knock that smirk off your face!"

True to the Berserkers words, Paragon, who was leaning on his longsword, was indeed smirking at his handiwork. "Heh, sorry about that." It was clear in his tone that he wasn't, but then again, no one really expected him to be. He's the legions prankster! He's never sorry!

Paragon turned his attention to the War room doors. "Any idea on what Aqua would need us for? It isn't often that he puts groups together...This definitely can't be the average mission."

Everyone shook their heads, causing Paragon to suck his teeth. "Figures..." After staring at the doors for a few moments more, Cain put his hands on the two doors. "The suspense is killing me! Lets just find out what he needs."

With that, the Marshal pushed open the doors and entered. The rest of the warriors simply deadpanned at the Marshal's lack of patience before following him in.

…

…

The room was dimly lit with a few candles at the large table at its center, the table itself having a huge map of the entirety of Ashfeld, as well as The Myre and Valkenheim. The walls were lined with windows with closed curtains, and there was one large banner of the Templar legion in the back of the room.

Hunched over the map and almost blending in with the darkness of the room however, was Aqua. The dark knight looked up from the map after noticing Cain's loud entrance, the doors slamming closed as the Warden came in.

"Sorry to call you all here on such short notice." said Aqua with an apologetic smile, one of his hands coming up to rub the slightly graying hair on his chin. "I hope I'm not getting in the way of anything."

Titanium shook his head as he and the others stepped towards the Grandmaster. "Tertius ne sollicitus sis quia." said the young knight in latin. "What did you need?"

Aqua's face turned grim. "Gather around." Looking at each other after noticing Aqua's tone, the warriors all spead out around the table.

"Now this name may sound familiar to you all." Aqua said while slightly nodding to Cain. "Anyone know a Man-at-arms named Valencia?" Upon hearing this name, everyone besides Paragon immediately tensed. Valencia was one of the best Conqueror's in the legion, but was known for...lets just say he wasn't really a team player.

Cain growled. "Him again? Whats this guy's problem?" Paragon looked at Cain quizzically. "What? He some troublemaker or something?"

Cain crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Uh huh. He never follows orders even simple ones! I swear it, one day he's gonna get someone killed!" Paragon smirked. "Sounds to me like he needs a fist full of my golden gauntlet!"

Haymaker scoffed. "Oh please, your gauntlets are copper and we all know it." Paragon made to say something to the berserker, but Titanium managed to bring to conversation back on track. "We know him. Is there something he did?"

"I gave him the task of putting together a team to escort some merchants to Harrowgate, from then on, they'd be in the Iron legion's care." explained Aqua. "The path he was supposed to take is through the forest to our west, and you all know that it's currently plaged with bandits, so I told him to wait for reinforcments. The problem? He didn't wait."

Everyone's faces immediately showed sighs of either shock or anger. The Templar legion was built around discipline and obedience, something other legions tend to lack in the latter. Any legionnaire that dared disobey orders would be sure to get a few looks or remarks from their comrades, which were bound to be not-so-friendly. Unfortunately, Aqua wasn't finished.

"And to make matters even worse, I did some digging. Valencia took nothing more than two Man-at-arms, a Centurion named Edwin and a Black Prior named Draven, and a Squire! I believe they were the Squire you two were naming with Unbroken last night as well. What was her name? Leah?" said Aqua as he looked at Titanium and Cain. Both of their eyes almost popped out of their sockets when they heard this.

Squire Vex. The young woman that had the three Knights up late trying to complete her trial. Due to her not really knowing anything about swordplay, and her being relatively new to being a knight in general, her trial was very aggravating experience. Out of frustration, Cain through out the name Vex. Leah thought he was serious and actually took the name. Its safe to say that the only reason they let her keep it was because they were too tired to think of anything else.

Cain could no longer control himself. "CRUENTUM STULTUS! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!" Cain then turned to Aqua. "We HAVE to find them! Who knows what that idiot has gotten them into?! Leah JUST got here! She didn't even know the correct stance on how to hold her sword!" he said as he banged his fist against the table.

Aqua looked at Cain with a stern gaze, unfazed by the Marshal's fury. "Calm yourself Marshal. I understand why you feel like this, but you are still taking to a superior." Cain took deep breaths, calming himself. After allowing Cain to fully come back around, Aqua resumed speaking.

"Like you Cain, I fear what Valencia has gotten those people into, including the new Squire. For HIS sake, they better be safe..." said Aqua, venom seeping into his words as that last part came out. "I need you all to ride out and see if they're ok." Haymaker nodded. "We can do it, but I have a question."

Aqua looked puzzledly at her. "What is it?" The Viking leaned forward, growing more immersed in her question as she asked it. "You said Draven was a Man-at-arms right? When did that happen? There wasn't a ceremony for him."

Aqua looked down, thinking about how he could answer Haymakers question. "Well..." With a sigh, Aqua relented. "The counsel decided to keep Draven's promotion a secret. I'm sure you all know why?"

Silence filled the room. Everyone knew very well why the counsel decided to keep Draven's promotion under raps, after all, it was a discussion at the table before they were called. Aqua went back to studying the war map.

"The ride will most like take a few days, I trust you all will plan accordingly. That's all, your all dismissed." With Aqua's orders given, the group left the war room to quickly prepare for their mission. The GrandMaster gave a quick work of prayer that they'd return home successful.

…

…

The group was now on horseback, riding swiftly through the woodland pathway Aqua said Valencia had supposedly taken. All of them were silent. The only thing that could be heard was hooves against the dirt road they were riding on. Small talk wasn't entertained at a time like this, when people could be in danger. For the first few days they were looking? Of course they were in high spirits!

But now? It had been three days...still no sign of the merchants...

After a while, a familiar stench assaulted the noses of the warriors, a stench only a warrior could recognize near instantly.

"I smell blood..." said Haymaker in a worried tone. Cain shook his head and grit his teeth as he kicked his horse for it to go faster, not wanting to believe what was now slowly becoming fact. "Keep moving!"

Paragon and Titanium glanced to one another through the slits of their helmets and kicked their horses as well. Haymaker followed sut. It didn't take long for them to reach a clearing.

And that's when the worst case scenario became reality.

They found what they were looking for, or what was left of it. All around the cart were bodies of the merchants, and the cart itself seemed empty. The body of a Centurion could be seen laying amongst what looked to be bandits, a large chasm in the poor warriors chest.

The rescue team slowed their horses to a stop and dismounted, having to tie their horses down due to them almost leaving. "Fan out! Look for survivors!" barked Cain. "And stay on your guard! We don't know if whoever did this is gone yet!" With those orders in mind, the team dispersed out over the area.

Titanium had walked over to the cart to investigate. Looking inside, he saw that not everything was taken. Some valuables were still there, not to mention that some even littered the ground here and there. 'Whoever did this was sure in a hurry...' thought the young Knight bitterly.

Titanium then looked at the front of the cart and frowned. 'They took the horses too?!' True to his thoughts, area that the horses would be were also empty. The bandits took the horses to help carry their stolen bounty no doubt, which gave the young Knight SOME closure.

At least the bandits weren't wasteful...

Now that Titanium was looking at the front of the cart, he noticed something slumped up against it from the corner of his eye. Confused and wary, Titanium held his longsword in a ready stance as he walked closer to the front.

He immediately wished he didn't. Slumped up against the cart was Leah, arrows littering her body. Titanium stabbed his sword beside him, kneeled in front of her and recited a prayer. After finishing, Titanium took off the Squires' helmet and closed her still slightly opened eyes. Putting her helmet beside her, Titanium felt rage as he began to tremble. There was only one person that was to blame.

"Valencia..." growled the young Turcopolier as his fists began to clinch. He was so angry that he didn't acknowledge the armored hand that patted him on his shoulder. It was Cain.

"Easy Titanium, there's nothing we can do..." One could tell that Cain wasn't taking it too well either. His voice radiated he same rage Titanium's did, but as the leader of the group, he had to keep a level head. Titanium on the other hand, had reached his limit.

"Et verumtamen annuntiabo tibi quod possumus facere, we find that ungrateful convict and deliver justice for these people!" spat Titanium. "He's the reason they lay dead! Leah, Edwin, the merchants?! If he had just followed orders, none of this would have happened!"

Cain looked down at Leah's body while Titanium ranted, letting it all sink in, after all, everything the young Knight said was truth. Letting all his anger and sorrow out, Titanium finally fell silent. Sitting and quietly morning the loss of the new recruit, Cain finally spoke up.

"Valencia WILL pay for what's happened here Titanium, but we have to find him first..." And with that, the Marshal walked away, leaving Titanium with Leah's body. Sitting with her a few seconds longer, the young Knight sighed and got up to continue his search.

Paragon was in the same area as Titanium, but upon noticing how the other Warden's reacted to the body there, he decided to let them have space. Moving to the cluster of corpses, Paragon knelt and recited a quick prayer for the deceased. The copper Warden removed the Centurion's helmet, seeing the surprised expression etched onto Edwin's face.

"Poor bastard didn't even see it coming..." mumbled Paragon as he closed the Centurions eyes. "Requiescat in pace..."

Looking down at the chasm in Edwin's chest, Paragon's face morphed into a grimace as he began to wonder just what in the world could have done such damage. With nothing to do besides ponder that question, Paragon got up and continued looking around.

Haymaker sat staring at the body of one of the fallen bandits. The clothing...the weapon...hell, even the bandits facial hair set off multiple alarms for the Berserker. She knew who they were, and they were NOT bandits.

"This...this is impossible! Why are they..?" trailed off the Berserker as she stared wide eyed at the corpse. If what Haymaker was thinking is correct, then they have a LOT more to worry about then this rescue mission. Haymaker was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a quick but sharp whistle. Following the sound, she ran over and saw Cain standing with two other Knights, as well as Titanium and Paragon running over.

Once everyone reached Cain, they saw who the other people were. A Black Prior and Conqueror.

Draven and Valencia.

Paragon glanced back and forth between them. "Let me guess, you guys are the only survivors?" Valencia snorted as he looked at all the dead bodies.

"There would have been more of us had they not been so we-"

"TACE!" Yelled Titanium through grit teeth as he unsheathed his sword, the fury from earlier returning. "Dont say another word!"

Paragon and Haymaker immediatly pulled the young Warden away to calm him down. Cain on the other hand glared hatefully at the Conqueror.

"You WILL be answering for this Valencia...I hope you know that." The Marshal glanced to Draven, the Black Prior barely able to stand due to his wounds. "Once we get you patched up brother, you'll be telling your side as well."

Looking back to the others, Cain gave orders to set up camp as it had become night. Nothing good comes from travelling at night. Everyone got to work setting up a few tents and a fire. Once that was finished, everyone rested on the ground around the fire. Titanium looked at Draven, who sat beside him covered in bandages for the wounds he received.

"So what happened? If your ok with explaining." Draven sighed. "Simple. We were ambushed. Damn bandits came out of nowhere and slaughtered us."

Titanium glanced over angerly to Valencia's tent, who had went to bed early. "Well, we have HIM to thank for this. Had he just obeyed orders, none of this would have happened..." Draven shook his head.

"It's not his fault."

Titanium looked at the young Black Prior with wide eyes, one of them actually twitching. Draven stopped him before he could say anything.

"Before you say anything, let me say this: Would it have been any different if he had waited? For all we know those bandits would have still attacked us anyway. Regardless of us having backup or not. I'm just as upset as you guys are. Edwin and Leah were my friends! But in the end, we can't stop fate."

Titanium looked down at the fire as he took in the words of the Black Prior beside him. He did have a point...fate will have it's way, whether they liked it or not. There was truly no way to defy it...Draven chuckled at the lost face Titanium was making. "Sorry for getting deep on you, its a habit I have." Draven then got up and retired to is tent. "I'm gonna knock myself out now, see ya in the morning."

Titanium sat for a little while more before deciding to hit the hay as well. Getting up, Titanium spoke to Cain, Haymaker and Paragon, who were all sitting on the opposite log. "Night guys."

Cain looked up briefly and smiled. "See ya in the morning." Paragon did the same. "Alright man, and don't let the bedbugs bight!" Haymaker licked her lips and winked seductively. "~Unless it's me hubby~"

Titanium blushed as he dipped into his tent faster than a rabbit being chased by a predator, the laughter of his comrades echoing out into the night.

…

…

The trip back to the city was a slow one. There weren't enough horses for everyone, so they had to sit two to a horse, with one horse carrying their supplies. It had taken them about three days to find the survivors, now it was taking them about twice as long to return. Luckily Paragon cracked jokes to keep everything lively between the group of warriors. But all of that stopped once they reached the top of a hill that gave them a clear view of the fortress...

"By the pope!" yelled Paragon. The others had similar reactions to what they were seeing.

Thick clouds of smoke filled the air, as well as distant sounds of combat. Surrounding the front gate were many siege engines. And the group could see thousands of tiny dots marching towards the stronghold.

The horses took off at full speed. Each of the warriors gritted their teeth as they readied themselves for soon-to-be combat. And all of this happened after Cain gave one simple order.

"GET TO THE CITY! HURRY!"

* * *

Turcopolier Paragon.(Rank is Man-At-Arms) Armor:Tranquil Wayfarer set. Longsword: Gadwin set. Ornament: Winged. Material: Copper. Color scheme: Knight Attack. Customizations: Ladders paint pattern on both standards and back.

* * *

**I managed to rewrite this one in one day! I can definitely say I'm getting better at this!**

**That, or it was the fact that there was not much to fix...**

**Leave a review tell me what you guys think! Any criticism is welcome here, as I know I'm not perfect.**

**Later!**


	4. Chapter 3, Part 1

**Chapter 3: Battle For The Walled City.**

**Part 1**

Riding down the hill, the group headed full speed towards the city down the dirt trail they had taken. They started to take notice of all the siege works that had been laid out, like the enemy had been here for a days...The air around them grew thick with the stench of blood and smoke, And the already darkening sky became obscured with black clouds and fireballs launched from catapults and trebuchets.

It was clear that the city was being attacked from all sides, the invading force just didn't make a move to actually _invade_.

What good timing that they started right when the group got back home huh?

It didn't take long for them to take sight of the invaders. The enemy had no formation, all marching like a swarm of locusts. There was also as a battering ram making its way through the ranks towards the front gate.

Haymaker's voice became infused with rage. "Warborn!" The name shook the group to their souls as they gazed at the teal and white shields and banners that the enemy carried, as well as the ones that decorated the ram. The Warborn Clans. Ashfeld's most prominent Viking threat. These Vikings have raided and wared with the Knights of Ashfeld since the ever so famous cataclysm that brought the three factions together in the first place. After Apollyon's "lesson", the Warborn only grew more aggressive.

Valencia however, noticed something else.

"Not just the Warborn, I guess they brought friends as well..." True to his words, crimson shields also littered the ram. Everyone became more than confused when they saw this, after all, the Warborn weren't known to fight with allies.

Haymaker just blankly looked forward as her comrades started to discuss the unknown Viking clan that accompanied the Warborn. She was right after all...but this? This was even worse. Out of all the clans that could be here, why them? Why were they here?! A feeling of dread came upon her as she took in a shaky breath, staring at the Vikings that carried the shields she seemed to know of. Only one person noticed, and that was Titanium, and he didn't hesitate to make it known.

"Hey, you good?" asked the young Knight in a worried tone. "If somethings up you can tell us."

Haymaker, being brought out of her blank state, immediately masked her voice in the usual flirtatious manner she used with the Turcopolier.

"Oh isn't it just like you to be worried about others!" Cooed the Berserker. "I'm surprised that someone didn't snatch you up already! Women like a thoughtful man you know." Titanium paled at her word choice.

"Snatch me up?! Its not like I'm some child!" said the Turcopolier. "Besides, I'm not old enough to marry! I'm only seventeen!" Haymaker looked at the Knight with a stare likewise a fox would a chicken. "By Viking standards, that's old enough."

While Titanium began to count his lucky stars that he wasn't born a Viking, Cain started giving orders.

"These damn Vikings are everywhere, we have no choice! Ride through them! Cause as much damage as you can and get to the gate! Let's slow these heathens down!" barked the Marshal. With those orders in mind, everyone urged their horses onward.

And right into the army of Vikings before them.

Remarkably, none of the Vikings noticed the horses coming until it was too late. The Templars ran right through a few of them. Some that attempted to jump out of the way failed and got trampled, a few others tried to knock the Templars off their horses. With skill and perhaps a good amount of luck, none of the Templars got hurt in their little delaying action. The group rode on, making their way around the ram and up towards the gate.

"I don't suppose they are going to open the gate just for little old us..." Mumbled Haymaker as she looked up to the wall, watching the shadows of the soldiers above run about.

Draven shook his head. "Of course they won't. They probably don't want to risk the gate getting stuck while letting us in, whatever the chance of that happening is..." Titanium dismounted the horse he was on, unsheathing his sword and glaring at the once again approaching Vikings from his visor.

"Then I guess that makes us the first line of defense!"

Cain glanced looked around, finally noticing that fighting had already taking place. Bodies of both Knights and Vikings lay on the ground, showing that they definitely had been fighting for some time. "It appears that way. Dismount!"

The warriors got off their horses and readied themselves for battle, the horses themselves somehow taking the hint that it was about to go down and running off to god knows where. Nobody was really worried about that though, how could you be when there is a literal army of Vikings in front of you?

Just then, a war horn sounded and a draw-bridge at the side of the wall fell. Soldiers wearing the red and white of the Templar legion spilled outwards crying out for battle. Among the legionnaires was a Conqueror and a Warden. They both came towards the group as the Legionnaires assumed formation in front of the gate.

"Took you guys long enough!" said the Conqueror in a more then cocky tone. "And here I thought I'd have to kill them all myself!" The Warden glanced to the Conqueror and back to the group.

"I think he means _I_ would kill them all, but you all came back at the best time! These Vikings have been knocking at our door for a while now, it's time to throw some REAL punches!"

"Its good to see you too Royal, Malice." smirked Cain as he addressed the Conqueror, then nodded to the Warden.

Valencia looked back towards the amassing Vikings. "I'd hate to spoil the reunion, but it seems like our adversaries are preparing to attack! Get your asses in gear!"

Looking to the Vikings, the Templars noticed that the invaders had started to make a lot of noise. The northern warriors were banging their swords and axes against their shields, and spears against the ground. They chanted in Icelandic as they started banging faster, until it finally reached its peak. Raising their weapons into the air, the invaders let out a cheer as a fireball went flying into the wall, throwing debris onto the Knights below.

Most of the Templars were ok, having raised their shields to black the debris. Some however, ended up being crushed by the stones that fell from their very own walls. Cain, being the Marshal and thus the highest rank of the little defending force, made an executive decision.

"MAKE THEM PAY FOR EVER COMING HERE! CHARGE!"

With groundshaking battle-cry, the Templars charged forward, meeting their enemy in what would be the beginning of a long battle.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Royal Man-At-Arms. Armor: Somber Exodus helm, Medion chest, Dominator arms. Flail and Shield: Demetra set. Ornament: King of Death Crown. Material: Gold. Color scheme: Bleeding. Customizations: Skull 2 symbol on left shoulder. Skull 1 symbol on right shoulder. Death embossing on standards.

Crusader Malice. Armor: Horse Lord helm, Lord of the Manor arms, Jasper chest. Longsword: Endora blade, Howard hilt, Galford guard. Ornament: Ridged. Material: Black Iron. Color scheme: Knight Attack. Customizations: Cross paint pattern on every piece of armor.


	5. Chapter 3, Part 2

**Chapter 3: Battle For The Walled City**

**Part 2**

It is the battlefield where warriors are tested and tried. Who will run and who will stand. Who's fearless and who's fearful.

Who is willing to kill, and who isn't.

At a young age, Titanium never would have guessed he'd have to kill someone. After all, being raised in the capital of Ashfeld, Beaufort Stronghold, ment that there was little to no threats what-so-ever. Growing up however, his people could no longer allow him to remain innocent. Pure.

Naïve.

He was taught of Ashfeld's enemies, how they operated and lived. He was taught that his people on the outer territories suffered attack after attack from the Vikings and Samurai. They slowly engraved it into the young boy's head that he must do whatever he can for his people, as they did to many others.

And that's what Titanium did.

Starting as an apprentice, an eager Titanium was taught the basic necessities of how to be a Knight of Ashfeld. When he was ready, Titanium became a Knight, a free-lance that was hired by both legions and Nobles to do work. It didn't take long for the Order of the Wardens to notice how the young Knight conducted himself, how he stood tall in the face of danger, defending those that couldn't defend themselves. Needless to say they recruited him quickly, and his training as a Warden began.

Titanium learned the ways of the Warden quickly, finishing his training at the astonishing age of sixteen. When Titanium took his oaths publicly, he also made a promise to the people present:

"This oath isn't required of me, but I would like to make a promise to you all. I know that there is only one other person to become a Warden at such a young age, and that person was Apollyon, and we ALL know what she did. I want to reassure everyone here that I will NOT become anything like her. I will strike for peace and nothing else!"

With that oath sworn to an astonished crowd, Titanium was now a fully-fledged Warden.

Through those events in his life, Titanium was now fully aware of the outside world. No longer existed the carefree boy that would play in the streets with his friends, what was there now was a Knight, a Knight trained as a Warden and oath-bound to strike against those who would dare hurt Ashfeld's people. It was the duty of his forefathers, and now it is his. A year later, a seventeen year old Titanium would become a Warden of the Templar legion. When the young Knight's trial was complete, and he was given the very name we all know him as now, the young Knight would look at the banner of the legion and smile as he repeated after Aqua while being sworn in: "Honorem et gloriam deo!"

Titanium found himself repeating those exact words as he swung his sword at a raiders neck, taking their head off completely.

The Templars were on the ram in about five seconds after Cain ordered them to charge, but the Warborn and their allies kept the ram moving. Warriors on both sides fought tooth and nail against the opposite, but in the end all the Vikings near the ram were either killed or falling back. Titanium leaned on his sword trying to catch his breath as he watched the surviving Legionnaires surround the ram, already trying to destroy it. Titanium couldn't help but feel bad for the Vikings that were inside the ram. Even though they were relatively safe from the pikes of the Templars, they were still stuck there.

Turning around, Titanium noticed all the warriors grouped around Cain. Wondering what was happening, Titanium started jogging towards them.

"Malice, Royal, Draven, Valencia. You guys stay here with me. Haymaker, Paragon. You two go inside and alert Aqua that we're back." said the Marshal. The group dispersed to carry out their orders, revealing Titanium as he reached Cain.

"Ah, Titanium! I was just about to send someone to go get you! I need you to get to that siege tower and see if the soldiers on the wall are ok." Titanium nodded towards the Marshal before sprinting away towards the siege tower.

…

…

Stumbling from the ladders at the siege tower, Titanium struggled to breathe as he finally made it up to the top of the wall. There was only one thing on his mind at that moment.

The fact that he'd never again skip physical training to sleep in.

The sounds of metal on metal filled the young Knight's ears as he quickly remembered why he came there in the first place. Looking towards the noise, Titanium dashed towards the Vikings that were assaulting the archer point.

Titanium rammed himself into a Viking officer who was about to kill one of the legionnaires, making them stumble and fall over. This alerted the other Warborn as they quickly went to engage their new adversary.

Titanium skillfully parried a spear and followed up with a swift half-sword maneuver to the Vikings chest. Ripping the sword out, Titanium used the momentum to swung at a Vikings shield, shattering it completely. The young Knight delivered two quick slashes to the Vikings torso before finishing them off with a powerful swing that cleaved into their side.

Pushing the Viking off his now bloody blade, Titanium heard a angered cry from behind and raised his sword to block what he thought was a strike aiming for his head. The blade of his enemy never met his. Turns out, it was the officer Titanium knocked over, except said officer had dropped their sword and now had a pike in their neck, choking on their own blood.

The figure tugged the weapon out of the officers neck, allowing them to fall to the ground. What Titanium thought was a pike, was actually the spike of a poleaxe. A poleaxe from a Lawbringer, and close friend, he knew all too well.

"Kingdom! I guess I owe you one huh?" grinned the Warden. Titanium could tell the Lawbringer had a smirk drawn on his face, underneath the helmet.

"So long as you buy me a drink after this, I'm good." Kingdom glanced behind Titanium and pointed to something. "Say, didn't you half-sword that one?" Confused, Titanium turned around. True to Kingdoms words, the Viking that the young Warden had stabbed was weakly crawling away. Well, until a Warden came out of almost nowhere and stabbed the Viking again.

"Oh never mind, Intimidation got him." said the Lawbringer in a dismissing manner. Intimidation brought his sword up to bare as he steeled himself for the reinforcements he knew were coming. The new wave of Vikings, once they arrived, stared back and forth between the Warden and the bodies and slowly backed away. Titanium, Kingdom, and the soldiers on the Archer point briefly watched in wonder as the Vikings ran, Titanium however knew that his work wasn't done yet.

"You guys got it from here? If so, I'm going up to the ballista." Kingdom did a shooing motion with his hand. "Yeah we got it, go on." With confirmation, Titanium ran up a small flight of stairs that would take him to his destination.

Up on the ramparts the ballista sat on, Titanium had a clear view of the entire battlefield. The Warborn just got more reinforcements and were starting to move the ram again. The Templars however, didn't have any, and were being pushed back.

'Not if I can help it!' thought the young Warden.

Racing towards the ballista, Titanium armed it and took aim. Looking down at the ram, Titanium could clearly see a Warborn officer hanging on to its side. A perfect target.

…

…

Malice glared hatefully up at a Warborn officer directing the Vikings on the ram. He absolutely HATED it when his enemies ran away from him, which was what this officer had done! They were fighting at first, but when the officer saw that they couldn't win, they hoisted themselves up in the side of the ram and began to beat him away with his sword like he was some kind of bug! The battle hungry Warden jumped however, when he heard a loud bang from above, then the sound of something embedding itself into a surface.

After looking, around for the noise, Malice couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at the officer he was just wishing death on. The officer now was impaled to the rams side, twitching and clutching at the bolt. Laughing, Malice raised his sword in the air as he looked up towards the ramparts. "Custodiant eam!"

…

…

Titanium allowed a grin to form on his lips as he saw the glint of a blade near the ram. Someone was signaling for him to keep going! Taking aim again, Titanium started to rain hell down onto the Warborn and their allies. If you asked the Knight, he was probably at it for a good five minutes.

Until something jumped onto the young Knights back.

Now panicked, Titanium began to thrash about trying to get...whatever it was...off of him, said _thing_ cackling madly all the while. After managing to grab onto some fabric, Titanium hurled the thing back towards the stairs with all the strength he could muster.

That _thing_ was a Shaman.

The Shaman dug her nails into the stone floor to halt her movement, TItanium not able to fathom how she didn't break any of her nails. The Shaman began to stare at him. Just...staring. Almost like she was looking into his soul! More than creeped out, Titanium grabbed his sword and held it in a ready stance.

The Shaman, now seeing the Knight before her wanted a fight, obliged. With a feral cry, the Shaman leaped forward, swinging her hatchet at Titanium's neck. Titanium blocked the attack and tried to counter with a slash of his own, but missed by a hair as the Shaman quickly rolled away from him. Titanium ran forward, trying to slam his sword down onto the Shamans shoulder. The Shaman clumsily blocked, surprised at how fast the Warden managed to move.

Seeing his chance, Titanium brought the sword back around and began to swing at her other shoulder before feinting the attack. Seeing the Shaman fall for his ploy, Titanium charged into her with his shoulder before cutting her arm. The Shaman screamed as she dodged away herself, now glaring hatefully at the young Warden for making her bleed.

The two warriors circled each other for a while, tuning out everything else around them except for their opponent. Then they engaged. Titanium and the Shaman traded blows with one another, attacks either getting blocked, parried, or just missing entirely.

Just then, the foundation they fought on shook, and both warriors heard the cries of Templars yelling in Latin.

Titanium grimaced. From what he could make out, the Vikings made it to the gate! "Quamdiu hic sumus pugnae?!" muttered the young Knight. What Titanium wasn't expecting however, was the Shaman to start speaking.

"I don't know, but we were at it long enough for my friends to get to that gate!"

Titanium was taken back. His eyes widened as he pointed at the Shaman that had just answered his question. "Y-YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!" The Shaman let out an insane giggle.

"Well DUH! Your language is very pretty to me, so I took the time out to learn some of it! Its one of the things I like about you tin cans!" Titanium squinted his eyes at her through his visor, though he still couldn't stop his stuttering.

"W-Why are the Warborn here?" The Shaman looked to be thinking hard about that question, but in the end shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not one of those Warborn brutes!" Titanium noticed the truth in her words as he now got a good look at the Shamans attire. She didn't wear the teal and white of the Warborn, but rather a light crimson. She was one of the allies.

Before the young Warden could ask another question, the Shaman let out an impatient sigh. "So boring! Enough with the questions already!" The Shaman then raised her hatchet above her head, threatening to split Titanium's head in two. A crazed smile etching itself onto her lips.

"Beg for your life in Latin!"

Eyes widening, Titanium moved to parry, but ended up falling for the Shamans trap. She feinted at the last second and stabbed the young Warden in his shoulder. Letting out a cry, Titanium's vision flashed red as pain erupted in his system. At that very same time, the foundation shook again, causing the Warden to fall on his back. Titanium gritted his teeth as he tried to sit up, but the Shaman pounced on him, hands around his throat as she began to choke him.

"I've learned a lot about Wardens too! You guys are suppose to be the pinnacle of Knighthood right?! So proper and gallant! Well I want to see all of that striped away! Go on, beg for me! Beg like the coward you are!" Laughed the Shaman as she tightened her grip.

Titanium gasped as he tried to free his neck from her iron grip. His newly acquired wound was zapping away his strength, making him unable to pry the Shaman off as he did before. The young Knight knew he wasn't going to waste his breath begging, but at this rate, he'd die if he didn't do something quick!

Titanium barely got a glimpse of something coming up the stairs before he heard a the sound of something hitting the crazed Shaman. The Shamans body went limp, allowing the young Warden to push her off. Taking in lots of air, Titanium looked up at his savior. It was Intimidation. At the same time, the foundation shook for what would be the last time as a loud crashing sound has heard. The gate had fallen.

Now moving quickly, Intimidation helped Titanium to his feet and began to usher the weakened Knight to safety, but not before looking back at the now still Shaman he had hit with the guard of his blade. Sure that the Shaman wasn't going to get up again, Intimidation helped Titanium down the stairs.

Looking around, Titanium noticed the aftermath of the fight that had taken place on the walls. Bodies of both Vikings and Knights littered the area, most being Knights. Intimidation spoke up.

"We couldn't hold them...they ran right through us...we didn't stand a chance..." muttered the Warden as he glanced at the corpse of a random Templar, the body being practically unidentifiable due to its many wounds . "When we realized you were still at the ballista, Kingdom sent me to find you. I'm glad I got there when I did..."

Titanium sigh in relief. "And I'm glad you found me! I'd probably be one of the dead had you not stop that crazy woman..."

Intimidation allowed a small smile to form on his lips. "No problem, we Wardens have to look out for one another right? To be honest I'm just afraid of what Haymaker would do if she found out her 'hubby' got choked out by some random Shaman!"

Titanium chuckled. "She'd probably go on a rampage." Joking to lighten up the somber mood, both Wardens made they're way to safety.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Noble Kingdom. (Rank is Knight) Armor: Synbios helm, Obscura Peona chest and arms. Poleaxe: Fire-Breather axe, Convicted Riptide shaft, Denali Vale spike. Ornament: Axe Blade. Material: Silver. Color scheme: Knight Attack. Customizations: Whatever the Cost embossing on helm and chest. Cross paint pattern on chest. Vertical Halves paint pattern on right shoulder. Standards and cape both have Vertical line Paint pattern. Templar emblem cape.

Intimidation Man-At-Arms. Armor: Loran helm, Fendrel chest, Lionheart arms. Longsword: Camulus blade and guard, Hell's Champion hilt. Ornament: Daubeny's Shame. Material: Black Iron. Color scheme: Bleeding. Customizations: Heraldic Skull 4 symbol on helm. Both shoulders have the Caltrops embossing. Both back and standards have the Death embossing.

* * *

**This chapter is focused on my boi Titanium and a bit of his past. Its also my first time doing an actual 1v1 fight, so I'd appreciate the feedback on what I could do better.**

**Anyway, leave a review! They do help.**

**Later!**


	6. Chapter 3, Part 3

**Chapter 3: Battle For The Walled City**

**Part 3**

Sparks flew as Aqua's sword clashed with a Warlords, both warriors struggling against the other as the battle raged around them. Aqua then pushed the Warlord away and followed up with a slash at the Vikings' leg, causing him to cry out in pain as he keeled. The Warlord was too distracted by the agony of his wound to raise his shield to block the mordhau strike to his shoulder, let alone even notice it.

Aqua gave a quick tug and the Warlords body slumped to the dirt, the blood already beginning to pool. The GrandMaster then turned to the soldiers behind him, having just arrived to the now fallen gate. "Keep them back! Protect the civilians!"

Once the Vikings broke through, chaos ensued. The northern warriors ran every which direction throughout the city, looking for a chance at plunder. This caused major panic to civilians that had not yet made it to the safe zones they were being directed to. The Vikings showed no mercy to those that were too slow. They killed civilians and legionnaires alike.

Haymaker parried an axe from a Raider that was aimed for an elderly women's back. She then firmly lodged one of her axes into the Raiders head. After helping the elderly lady to a legionnaire that would escort her to a safer area, Haymaker retrieved her axe and gazed worryingly at the now fallen gate. 'I hope everyone at the first gate is ok...' she thought.

While Haymaker became lost in thought, the Templar legionnaires managed to get somewhat organized. The Warborn were no longer churning through the gate like a swarm of roaches, all of them had been either killed or were rampaging through the city-streets. The Templars managed to set up a shield wall near the front of the gate, and Archers lined the ramparts ready to rain death on the heathens that dared attack their beloved city.

Haymaker was brought out of her thoughts by Paragons hand on her shoulder.

"Aqua wants to talk with us." said the Warden as he started walking away. With no reason NOT to go, Haymaker followed.

…

…

It didn't take long for the two warriors to reach Aqua, who was giving out orders to a few Officers.

"Take as many soldiers as you all can and cleanse this Warborn filth from our streets! I don't care how its done, so long as its done! Understood?" The Officers nodded to the Grandmaster before taking off down some stairs to the battleground below.

Aqua leaned against the railing of the ramparts, looking out at the many siege engines that surrounded the city. One could tell he was already tired of the events leading up to this point now. Sieges were always stressful, especially for the ones getting sieged.

Paragon walked up and stood next to Aqua, resting both hands on the pummel of his sword. "Ut tu protendentem?" Aqua let out a tired sigh.

"Sum denique, sicut lassus." he replied. Haymaker took Aqua's other side, crossing her axes under her arms. "There sure are a lot of them..." mused the Berserker. Aqua nodded his head as he watched a fireball soar through the air from somewhere in the fortress and smash into one of the siege towers.

"On that we can agree on. I wonder though, how did we not see them coming? As soon as you two went with Cain and Titanium, these heathens showed up. They were out here for days, keeping us in. Only recently did they get the siege equipment, which I'm sure they probably stole. Our scouts should have reported something so major, never mind that fact that the Iron legion definently wouldn't have let them come in Ashfeld uncontested!"

While musing on the facts Aqua presented, Paragon randomly glanced towards the first archer point. He did a double take however, when he noticed a few Knights he recognized.

Kingdom, Intimidation, and Titanium were making their way towards them. Paragon said nothing as he broke out into a sprint towards them, Aqua and Haymaker following him after seeing what he saw.

Upon getting closer, they could clearly see that Titanium and Intimidation were hurt. Titanium and Intimidations armor had many cuts in them, and were covered in bloodstains. Intimidation walked with a limp, while Titanium simply slouched forward like he'd fall over any minute. Kingdoms armor was in similar shape, with a noticable scratch running across his helmets visor.

Once the group reached them, Paragon and Haymaker began to do whatever they could for the wounded Wardens. Aqua however, turned to Kingdom.

Kingdom didn't waste time in explaining. "Me and Intimidation were trying to hold off the Vikings on the wall, but there were far too many of them. We ended up getting pushed back to the cauldron area." He glanced slightly to Titanium, who was being scolded by Haymaker for almost getting killed. "That's when I realized that I forgot about Titanium. He told me that he was going to the ballista when he first came up to the archer point, so I sent Intimidation to go get him."

Aqua then turned to Intimidation, who had taken off his helmet to allow Paragon to wipe his head with a wet cloth. "I saved Titanium from a Shaman that was about to choke him out. By that time, the gate had fell, so we had to fight our way through." Intimidation smiled gratefully at Kingdom. "Kingdom stayed at the cauldron area and escorted us back, we wouldn't have made it without him."

"And I assume that's where all of your wounds came from?" said Aqua, putting the pieces together. With a nod from Intimidation, Aqua turned back to Kingdom.

"You showed true loyalty staying and waiting for them to come back to you Noble-Knight, a job well done." Kingdom shook his head.

"Was I supposed to leave them there? I sent Intimidation out looking for Titanium when I shouldn't have forgotten about him! The least I could do was stay."

Just then, Aqua could hear yelling coming from the sandy battleground below.

Swiftly moving to the railing of the ramparts, Aqua looked down, the others doing the same. Down near the fallen gate, figures could be seen running towards the shield wall. The one leading yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Clear a path! Let us through!" yelled Cain as a few Templars cleared a path for the Marshal to come through. Following Cain, Draven, Valencia, Malice, and a few random Templars ran through to safety, but there was one person who wasn't there yet...

"Wait a second...where's Royal?" muttered Paragon. It didn't take long to notice a group of Viking grunts in a circle around something.

Royal was in the middle of the grunts, his flail swiftly ending any Viking that got too close. All the while he laughed like a madman.

"Come on you cowards! Face me! FIGHT ME!" screamed the Conqueror as is flail smashed into the jaw of another grunt that had gotten too close. By this time, Cain and the others had realized that one of their members were missing, and now looked upon a rampaging Royal.

"What is he doing?! That idiot is going to get himself killed!" exclaimed Draven. Cain took off his helmet and cupped his hands around his mouth. "ROYAL! GET OUT OF THERE!" Miraculously, Royal heard Cain and yelled back.

"Don't worry guys! These Vikings are a joke!" said the Conqueror as he blocked a sword and started swinging his flail around and around recklessly. "Look! I bet they don't even know how to par-"

The Conquerors words got stuck in his throat as something caught his flail and sent it in another direction, making him let go.

Before the Conqueror knew it, a claymore had rammed itself in his back and through his chest. Royal stood in shock as he felt the steel that was now coated with his blood, then gasped at the pain as the blade ripped itself out, leaving a large chasm in its wake. Quickly becoming weak, Royal fell on his back and started to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard before he walked into the fabled light was the laughing of the Viking that killed him, a Highlander.

All of the Templars gasped and gawked at the brutal death their comrade was just given. Cain punched Draven's shield, the young Black Prior not seeming to mind. "Damnit!"

Valencia snorted. "A fitting death for someone like him. What a fool."

Draven shook his head. "Its a shame, but he was the one who got cocky. He simply payed the price."

Up on the ramparts, everyone stared wide eyed at the event that just happened. Unfortunately, this was only the beginning. Aqua and the others witnessed a second wave of Vikings charge through the gate and into battle with the Templars below, the Battering ram slowly moving in behind the horde.

Aqua didn't waste any time. "Paragon! Get Intimidation and Titanium to the medical tents!" Paragon nodded and helped the two Wardens out of sight.

"Kingdom! Come to the ram once the archer points are safe!" Kingdom turned to fight some Warborn that were already making their way towards them. "Intellexerunt!"

Lastly, Aqua looked at Haymaker. "Haymaker, I need you to help the civilians in the city, can you do that?" Haymaker gave a determined nod. "It would be my pleasure!"

Aqua smirked. "Good, now lets go!" With those final words, the two warriors ran out of the archer point, one headed for the inner parts of the city, the other to the ram.

…

…

Chaos. That was the only thing Haymaker saw.

The outer city had been reduced to nothing but a warzone. Everywhere, there was fighting. Civilians were running every which direction looking for safety. Warborn were breaking into houses and stealing everything they could carry, as well as killing anyone who dared stand in their way. Afterwards, the Vikings would set the buildings on fire, adding to the destruction of the city. Walking down the road, Haymaker saw the bodies of Templars and Civilians alike, as well as the occasional Viking.

Seeing this carnage made her hate the Warborn even more.

When she was younger, her clan had been fighting the Warborn for a very long time. Because of the Warborn's superior combat skills however, her clan was beaten and forced to become part of them. Ever sense then she began to hate the Warborn more and more for their brutish ways.

Haymaker eventually came across a Valkyrie and a Raider trying to break into a house. Soon they noticed her as well.

"Hæ þú! Komdu hingað í annað!" yelled the Raider as he waved to Haymaker. As Haymaker got closer, both of the Vikings noticed the Shadow that covered her eyes.

They payed it no mind.

"Heldurðu að þú getir gefið okkur hönd? Þessi er kannski eitthvað einskis virði!" explained the Raider as he rammed his shoulder against the door over and over again, electing a few screams from inside the house.

"Ó í alvöru?" Questioned Haymaker as she stopped behind the Raider as he continued trying to break the door down. The Valkyrie looked at Haymaker questioningly, wondering why she was staring at the back of his neck, but kept to herself as she waited for the door to give.

The Raider smiled sinisterly as he heard the door break slightly. "Komdu! Bara aðeins me-"

That was all the Raider could get out before his head came clean off his shoulders.

The Valkyrie gasped as the Raiders body fell to the ground, creating a pool of blood in its wake. Looking back up, the Valkyrie locked her shield against both of Haymakers axes, who had lunged at her. "Bandamaður þinn með Templara er það ekki?!"

Haymaker gave off the same sinister smile that the Raider once had. "Fjandinn hafi rétt fyrir mér! Deyðu nú þú Warborn tík!" roared the Berserker as the two warriors began their fight.

…

…

Littered with cuts and bruises, the Valkyrie fell to her knees in defeat. She glared into Haymakers cold blue eyes as the Berserker came closer, twirling one axe on her finger. "Einhver síðustu orð?" The Valkyrie opened her arms wide. "Valhalla."

With one quick strike, Haymaker slit the Valkyries throat and left her to choke on her own blood.

Haymaker turned to a group of Templars that quickly approached her, the Officer at the front spoke. "We saw that fight, you ok?" Haymaker moved a loose strand of hair from her vision. She hadn't gotten hit at all during that little scuffle.

It honestly disappointed her.

"I'm fine, but you guys should get those people out of here, its not safe at all." Haymaker pointed at the house, and true to her words, a woman came out with two little girls by her side, all clearly shaken.

As the Templars escorted the civilians from the area, the Officer turned back around to Haymaker. "You might as well come with us, we could use the extra help."

To this, Haymaker was surprised. She thought they'd just leave her to do her own thing. "O-Oh! Ok!" Flustered and kinda happy, Haymaker ran after the group of Templars.

…

…

Aqua was livid. The second defense was arguably worst than the first! The Vikings pushed right through the shield wall, docked the ram at the gate, and bashed it down in a matter of seconds! They probably only took an hour in total!

Kingdom came up behind the Grandmaster, noticing that he wasn't one of the Knights that were retreating.

"Aqua! Come on, we godda move!" Snapping the dark Knight out of his thoughts, both of them began to run towards the courtyard.

"So what's the plan?..._Is _there a plan for that matter?" asked the Lawbringer.

"There is a plan, and its alreadyin motion. " said Aqua. "I just hope our King remembers it!"

…

…

Knowing 'Visitors' were here for him, the King left to take shelter at a church in the outer city. However, he left a pleasant surprise for the Vikings if they managed to get in.

Reborn, the Royal Guard Commander himself.

Reborn stood in front of the throne looking at the two big double-doors, listening to the many sounds of war outside. Only a few words came out of his mouth.

"Hm...if I knew any better, I'd say that I'm hearing a lot of heresy outside..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Royal Guard Commander Reborn. (Rank is Templar) Armor: Steadfast Rook helm, Vicious Balur chest and arms. Kite shield and sword: WingBreaker shield. Nether Malice blade and a Faded Lux hilt. Ornament: Menacing Lion. Material: Gold. Color scheme: Dry Blood. Customizations: Cross paint pattern on chest, back, and shield. Three Crowns symbol on back. Templar emblem on chest. Both right arm and legs have the Paisley 2 embossing. Shield has the Helm and Shield embossing.


	7. Chapter 3, Final

**Chapter 3: Battle For The Walled City.**

**Final**

The situation was dire.

The Vikings managed to break down the second gate effortlessly, leaving the Templars to retreat to the keep. Only Problem?

Now there was nowhere else for them to go.

The only possible place for anyone to go was inside the the throne room, which was where Honor was supposed to be. If the Vikings managed to beat the defenders outside, next to no one would be able to protect Honor. Surely he would be killed. Then the Vikings would surge throughout the stronghold and kill everyone inside. After all that, the Vikings would be faced with their 'reward'.

The gate to the inner city.

If the Vikings had made it to this point, truthfully, it really wouldn't be a challenge. They'd break the gate down with their bare hands, then they'd reek havoc until the rest of the Walled City would be looted and burned to the ground. And the amount of survivors would be slim to none.

So in other words, defeat wasn't an option. This was a do or die situation. They HAD to stop the Vikings here.

Cain stood near the back of the keep, watching as his fellow Templars ran about the massive courtyard preparing for what was to come. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening in the city. Concern for the civilians and legionnaires there only grew and grew as countless bad scenarios swam around in the Marshals head like fish trying to get away from a group of sharks in a feeding frenzy.

Gazing up at the darkened sky, a wave of dread fell over Cain, like a bucket of cold water was being poured over him. A shiver ran down Cain's spine before he directed his attention the actual courtyard itself.

To sum it up, the courtyard looked like hell. Small piles of inflamed rubble lit up the blood-soaked battleground, as well as the torches hanging from the tower that occupied a ballista, and the ramparts that the Archers were set up on. Due to a few small skirmishes that took place, bodies of both Vikings and Knights already lay in the dirt. The fires around the battlefield illuminated the corpses so all could see their fallen, a grim reminder that war is the reckoning of all.

"I don't like the way they keep staring at us..." muttered Draven as he swiped his sword along the spikes on his shield, making a few sparks in the process. Upon hearing Draven's voice, Cain snapped back into reality. Looking around, Cain now found himself in the middle of the courtyard. When did he get there? Did he start walking while he was thinking?

Deciding to ignore the fact that his body had moved without him noticing, Cain shifted his gaze towards the fallen gate. Just as the young Black Prior said, a few Vikings were watching the Templars, probably looking to get a glimpse at the positions the defenders were taking.

Another wave of dread fell over Cain as he felt the unwavering glares of his enemies.

The worse was yet to come. He could feel it.

…

…

Those that where wounded during the siege where originally taken care of in medical tents that were set up in the courtyard. When the gate fell however, the wounded were evacuated and were taken into a few rooms in the stronghold to be treated.

"This will sting a bit..." said Tatsumaki as she soaked a cloth with some alcohol and gently rubbed it against the gash on Titanium's shoulder, causing him to tense up and suck in air through his teeth.

Once Paragon got Titanium and Intimidation to the entrance of the stronghold, a few nurses that were waiting there were more then happy to take the two injured Wardens to where they'd be treated. The nurses left Paragon standing there dumbfounded, saying "We'll take it from here!" and then practically carried the Wardens inside and down a few corridors. All the rooms the group pasted were filled with wounded Knights and civilians, and both nurses and surgeons ran about everywhere, trying to do their jobs to the best of their abilities.

Being helped in the large room by two nurses, a still dizzy Titanium sat down in a chair near a large window that gave a clear view of the courtyard. One of the nurses left to fetch Tatsumaki, who apparently was overseeing everything. The other helped Titanium remove his armor, striping him down until he was wearing nothing but his shirt and pants. When Tatsumaki arrived, she started fuming and fussing over Titanium like he was her son.

Which led up to the events right now.

Tatsumaki left Titanium to get some bandages, leaving the young Warden to himself for a little while. Resting his head in his hands, Titanium let his mind wander back to events prior to now. Pacifically, back at the ballista.

He had gotten careless.

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings at all! He should have noticed that the Archer point below him had fallen! Whos to say that this entire situation wasn't his fault?! If he had just payed atten-

"But in the end, we can't stop fate."

Those words again.

Those words had stopped Titanium mid thought, and left him wondering yet again. Would it had been different? Had he been paying attention, would they have possibly kept the Archer Points? Would the Vikings still be outside the main gate? Would all the Knights that lay dead be alive?

Probably not.

As much as he wanted it to be true, there was a strong possibility that barely anything would have changed. The Archer Points would have still fallen, the Vikings would have still broken down the gate, and all the fallen would most likely still be dead. While its true that sometimes your actions would affect everything around you, there's no telling if it would be on such a scale. Fate would have its way whether he liked it or not.

Titanium hadn't noticed before, but there seemed to be a bit of a commotion going on in front of him. Not wanting to be bothered with it, Titanium closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore it.

…

…

…

…

Oh who was he kidding! The more he ignored it, the louder it would get!

Allowing an annoyed sigh to escape his lips, Titanium opened his eyes to find out who couldn't seem to shut up. What he saw was a clearly not-so-happy Centurion in the chair across from him going back and forth with a very timid sounding nurse.

"S-Sir! I'm sorry, b-but you know I can't allow you to go back out there! Your wounded!" reasoned the nurse. "Vulnerati?! A few cuts and bruises is nothing!" exclaimed the Centurion. "The only ones that should be here are those with grave injures! Like missing limbs, or concussions! Things of that nature!"

"Caesar, darling, you do realize you have an arrow head stuck in your thigh right?" asked a Warden behind the Centurion now known as Caesar with a soft voice.

Caesar looked at the Warden for a few seconds before turning back towards the nurse, but before he could say anything the nurse cut him off. "Your staying." The sudden outright denial of his request caused the Centurion to groan, which also caused Titanium to chuckle.

"Caesar! I'm assuming you don't want to take any breaks?" asked Titanium as he continued to laugh. "Of course I don't! I'm the Knight Commander! I should be out there fighting, not sitting among the wounded! Caesar then crossed his arms. "The only reason why I didn't just walked out is because that woman behind me wants this stupid arrow head out of me."

Upon hearing "That Woman" come out of Caesars mouth, the Warden pouted.

"That Woman? That's no way to address your fiancée!" Caesar rolled his eyes and smiled. "Gryphus wants this stupid arrow head out of me." This earned a bright smile from Gryphus as she wrapped her arms around the Centurion. "Much better!"

"Speaking of stupid arrow heads..." said the all too familiar voice of Tatsumaki as she walked up to the group of warriors. "Sir Caesar, its time for us to remove it." Caesar's eyes lit up. "Finally! Lets get this done! The sooner its out, the sooner I can start fighting again!"

With Caesar already planning what to do after he got fixed up, Tatsumaki along with Gryphus helped the Centurion stand and make their way over to where his little operation would begin. Just before she left however, Tatsumaki instructed the nurse that had helped Caesar into the room to bandage up Titanium.

"P-Please tell me if the bandages are too tight Sir!" said the nurse, seemingly back to her timid self. Titanium sat up straight so the nurse could do what she needed to do. Truth be told, Titanium wanted to hurry up and get back in his armor. He wanted to get back out there and protect his home. But until he got bandaged up, and was given the ok by a surgeon, he'd have to just sit and wait.

…

…

"Nec quicquam dicere manere fortis..." 'Stay strong and don't say anything...' Those were the orders mumbled to Diligence from Unbreakable as they were led inside of a cathedral with a few other legionnaires. They were sent forward as a scouting group for an army that was trying to regain control of the outer city, but in the end they got jumped by the Warborn in the area.

Once inside the cathedral, Diligence noted that it wasn't very damaged. Everything inside was in pristine condition, like today was just a normal day. The only thing that actually reminded her that they were being raided was the fact that Vikings could be seen looting the place, taking anything that they saw as valuable.

Diligence also noticed something apparent. There weren't a lot of Warborn there. Most of the Vikings had a light shade of crimson on them rather then the teal and white she expected.

But she didn't care. Vikings were Vikings, and she was at their mercy either way.

While the legionnaires got taken to the many pews and were forced to sit down, Diligence and Unbreakable were brought to the alter and forced down there. Both Knights looked up to see a Warborn Raider glaring back down at them with his arms folded.

"I already know you insects can understand what I'm saying, so I'll cut to the chase. Where are the rest of you? We know your pathetic little group was nothing more then a detachment, so where is the rest of your force?" said the Raider.

The Lawbringer and the Warden looked at each other and then back at the Raiders feet. They understood him yes, but they weren't going to let him know that. "Hey! I'm talking to you-" yelled the Raider before he suddenly stopped. Both Knight looked up to see the Raider talking to a Warlord that had been watching the event unfold. They went back and forth with each other before the Raider eventually backed off to let the Warlord speak to them. "Your people are very brave for standing against us, you've won my respect."

"Talking to us differently won't get you anywhere you heathen!" spat Diligence. "I won't tell a soul anything of my brothers and sisters, even if it kills me!"

The Warlord sighed. "I can't say I didn't see that coming, but frankly you'd be doing your people a favor."

This perked Unbreakable's interest. "Oh? And how so?"

"Just like we captured you, we will capture your friends and keep them here. No one will be harmed. This is one of the few things I actually have control over. If you don't say anything however, I'm afraid they will have to die." explained the Warlord.

"How many have you Warborn scum already killed? What's the difference between them and us?" questioned Diligence, never losing an inch of aggression in her voice. "As I said, this is something I have control over, you all don't have to die. Also I'm not Warborn. I'm far from it actually."

"So what are you?" questioned Unbreakable. "And what do you mean 'this is something you have control over'?"

"I am the leader of the Crimson Dawn, a clan absorbed by the Warborn. We're not here by choice..." said the Warlord with regret seeping into his voice. "My people are supposed to support the Warborn as they raid your home. As of why the Warborn chose to attack you, I have no clue. What I do know however is that right now I have the chance to ease the death in this place, and the only way to do that is for you to give up the location of your friends."

"I'm sorry for your past, it is truly unfortunate, but I cannot allow my brothers and sisters to be captured. So long as our King is in danger and we still have a fighting chance, we shall fight." said Unbreakable with Diligence nodding her head afterwards.

"Very well. I wish you all luck." replied the Warlord. Around that time, the Raider stepped forward. "They staying quiet?"

The Warlord simply nodded, causing the Raider to smile wickedly. "Good!" The Raider then turned to the two Knights still on the ground and cracked his knuckles. "Alright rust buckets! We're gonna have some fun until you talk!" said the Raider as two other Warborn Vikings came up behind the Knights. It didn't take long to realize that they were going to get tortured, but they were fine with it. They made a commitment that they weren't going to say a word and they were going to stick with it.

Though as the Vikings were about to begin, Diligence said a silent prayer. A prayer that she wouldn't have to suffer too long.

…

…

Ripping his blade out of a Valkyries chest, Bloodshed quickly jumped to the side to avoid an axe that threatened to lodge itself into his back. The Viking that swung at him was quickly ran through with a spear from behind, the Knight who stabbed them simply leaving the Viking with the spear still stuck in them and pulled out a sword to fight another Viking that was coming at them.

The Vikings had decided that the time was right, and attacked. Just in a few moments, the courtyard had erupted into a storm of steel and blood. There was no such thing as mercy at that point in time. Any warrior that attempted to surrender would simply be asking for death. The only way any fearful warrior would live to see another day would be to defeat their enemy and claim victory in this siege.

Cain had moved with Draven and Valencia to the last archer point and were currently holding it against a steady stream of Vikings that made their way up to take it. Aqua was on the front lines against the Vikings that came through the gate, fighting and raising the moral of all the Templars there. Kingdom had made his way to the ballista that loomed over the courtyard from the tower it sat in. While he and a few other Knights attempted to keep the tower out of Warborn hands, Malice used the ballista rain death on the Vikings unfortunate enough to be targeted by him.

The consistent banging sound of the ballista firing at the Vikings below sent vibrations through Bloodshed's helmet as he tried to collect himself. His blade was already stained red from the blood of those who attempted to kill him. looking around, he got a firsthand view of the chaos and brutality of battle.

One of the archers had gotten thrown from the ramparts and had landed with a sickening crunch. A Lawbringer had impaled a Viking and hoisted them right over his head, sending the poor soul onto a pile of inflamed rubble. One of his fellow Wardens had been knocked to their knees and had their head hacked off. A Conqueror let out a cry as they swung their flail at a Viking that hadn't seen them, reducing the Vikings head to mush. At this rate, Bloodshed would be having nightmares if he made it out of this.

Finally catching his breath, the Warden could clearly hear someone running up behind him.

Like hell he'd end up like the Viking that had their head reduced to nothing!

Turning around, Bloodshed jabbed the pummel of his sword into a Berserkers face before she could take his head off, sending her staggering backwards. He then quickly slashed the Vikings stomach. The Berserker groaned in pain and collapsed to her knees, the wound bleeding profusely all the while. Before the Warden could finish off the Viking, a Warlord smacked him over his head with his shield.

"Quare parum vobis!.." muttered the now dizzy Warden angerly as he held his now throbbing head with his free hand. Shaking his head to regain his baring's, Bloodshed looked up and could nearly make out the silhouette of the Warlord charging at him. The Warlord jumped into the air with the intention of cleaving the Warden clean in half.

Realizing that there was not enough time to move out of the way, Bloodshed steadied himself and balanced the blade on his arm in a top stance. Just as the Vikings sword was about to come crashing down on him, Bloodshed let out a fierce cry and flicked up his blade with as much strength as he could muster. This resulted in Bloodshed knocking the Warlords sword right out of his hand and sending it flying away somewhere on the battlefield.

Time seemed to slow down for the Warlord as he was forced to watch the Warden who he tried to kill bring his longsword down on his shoulder. The blade served its purpose as it cut its way through both leather and flesh, lodging itself there. The Warlord couldn't stop himself from screaming at this point.

Bloodshed allowed an almost evil smile to creep onto his lips as he watched the Warlord drop his shield and hold the spot in which the Wardens sword was imbedded, screaming in agony all the while. It served this heretic right coming to his home and thinking he could just kill and loot as he pleased! "I'll make an example out of you..."

Bloodshed tore the blade from the Vikings shoulder and shoved it right into his stomach. Bloodshed then yanked the blade out, allowing the Warlord to fall onto his hands and knees with blood leaking from both his mouth and the multiple wounds on his body.

"Ó...Guð…" This was the only thing the Warborn warrior could get out, as the pain that was currently surging throughout his body vastly impacted his speech. Now one question remained in the Wardens head. How should he end this?

Just then, the Warden noticed a banner that had fell over sometime during the fight. This gave him an idea. Quickly walking over and picking up the banner, Bloodshed walked back and stood over the Viking. Before the Warlord even knew what was happening, Bloodshed stabbed the sharp end of the banner into him. Bloodshed admired the legions banner as it stood proudly in the mist of all the chaos. He was so caught up admiring his handy work that he genuinely forgot about the Viking that he had used to hold up the banner in the first place.

"Quidam enim fecit illud in solio locus!" yelled Aqua as he stabbed a Viking in the chest. "Effice ut ultra ut in!" Bloodshed frowned as he glanced toward the big double doors that led inside the stronghold. Sure enough he saw a few Vikings running inside. The Knights there tried to give chase, but a wave of Warborn quickly came down on them.

"Well then, guess I have to hold them off..." muttered the Warden as he turned back around, facing a few more Vikings that had stepped up to end him. Surprisingly, a few of his fellow Knights saw the banner in the mist of the darkness and chaos, and came to it. They saw the outnumbered Warden and quickly grouped up with Bloodshed to support him. The two sides stared each other down for a few tense seconds before Bloodshed let out a war cry. The Knights rushed their enemy with the intention of painting the ground red.

"Nulla misericordia!"

…

…

The throne room was a truly magnificent place.

Going up a set of stairs covered with a red carpet, one would behold the majesty of the large room. Fire lanterns gave off a low glow, giving the room a dark red taint. Banners of the legion hung on the walls, barely noticeable due to the lack of light the lanterns gave. Multiple stone sculptures of Templars sat on each side of the room, each one sculpted to look like they were holding up the pillars that sat on top of them, giving off the impression that they were holding up the entire room. Looking up at the ceiling, as well as the walls, stained glass windows depicted many parts of history for the legion. Some were its highest moments, others were its lowest.

Following the red carpet, you'd be faced with another set of stairs, this one smaller then the first. At the top sat the throne, made of pure gold. A crucifix stood behind the throne. Even in the dimly lit room, you'd still be able to make out the large cross behind Honor even as you kneeled below him, for whatever reason it may be.

Slowly coming up the first set of stairs, a group of about fifty Vikings all made their way into view. These Vikings knew why they were here. It wasn't to loot, (Though they planned to do it later) and it wasn't to slaughter everyone they saw. They had fought their way through the Templars outside to KILL their leader.

"Why is it so dark in here?" muttered a Berserker. "I can barely see!" A Raider behind him chuckled. "The coward probably knows we're here, and is trying to hide from us!" Another Berserker shook her head.

"Something doesn't feel right...Be on your guard!" With those orders said, the Vikings continued to slowly make their way forward. Eventually, they made it to the second staircase. They noticed a figure standing beside the throne. One of the Warborn didn't hesitate to make their presence known to the figure.

By throwing a spear at them.

At first, the other Vikings looked at the Viking with jealousy and hatred, who wouldn't after having their kill stolen? The Viking just smugly smirked at his companions saying "Hefði átt að vera hraðari!" None of the Vikings noticed the fact that the figure did not go down...well...

Not until the spear came flying back, hitting the Viking that had launched it square in his chest.

The small army of Warborn turned around to look up at the figure again, said figure stepping out of the shadows. It was Reborn.

"I know your all heathens, but what kind of greeting is throwing a spear at someone? Surly your mothers raised you better..." growled the Royal Guard Commander as he glared down at the Vikings. A Valkyrie tilted her head to the side. "Your right actually. Where are our manners? We're not supposed to throw just one spear!" The Valkyrie then spoke with hostility. "We all should have thrown something at you..."

"Where is your coward Warlord? If you tell us, we'll think about making your death painless!" said the Raider from before, cockiness thick in her words. Reborn's fists tightened as he slowly made his way down the steps. "First off, he is our KING, not some Warlord. Second, unlike YOUR people, he is no coward. Third, I'm not telling you were he is..."

Once Reborn hit the bottom of the stairs, he picked up his kite shield and arming sword that were leaned against the stairway.

How the Vikings didn't see the weapons at first was beyond them.

"Fine then! We'll have you begging by the end of this you pathetic Knight!" Snarled another Raider. "DREPTU HANN!" Right on cue the Vikings ran forward, quickly closing the distance between them and the Black Prior. Reborn simply opened his arms wide.

"HERETICS, COME FORTH!" Bellowed the Knight before he slammed the end on his shield into the ground, smiling malevolently under his helmet."

"SEE THE FACE OF YOUR RUIN!"

…

…

'I've got to get out there!'

That was the only thought going through Titanium's head as he watched the fight from the large window. Titanium was bandaged up and now fully armored again, save for his helmet which sat on the chair he used to be sitting in.

The rooms had gotten quiet once the Warborn began their final assault outside, leading for many people to crown against the windows to watch. Warriors were starting to get restless seeing their home under attack felt the urge to fight, and started insisting that they were able to do so, even though some clearly weren't. Some started to become fearful, leading for others to attempt to calm their nerves.

Gryphus stared out the window with Titanium, worry painted all over her face. Caesar could be heard once again arguing with someone, this time it was Tatsumaki and a surgeon. "You have to let us out there! Our comrades need us!" said the Centurion. "Didn't you look outside?! We're outnumbered! They need our help!"

The surgeon sighed. "I understand your concern sir, but-"

"But what?!" interrupted Caesar. Tatsumaki cleared her throat and looked the Knight Commander in his eyes. "But I will not allow you fools to get yourselves killed. NONE of you are fit for combat." Caesar scoffed.

"What are a few wounds to stop us?! Our home is under attack! YOUR home is under attack! How can you both stand here and deny us the chance to defend it?!" The surgeon rubbed his temples before clasping his hands together. "Sir. You can't even walk straight. We JUST got done removing an arrowhead from your thigh."

While the three argued, Titanium walked up to them. "And what of those who can walk straight? Are we really to just sit here and watch our brothers and sisters fight without us?" It was now Tatsumaki's turn to rub her temples. "Even if you all aren't in such a condition like Sir Caesar's, nothing will change. You will all stay in these rooms and under no circumstances will ANY one you leave to fight, are we clear?"

Caesar crossed his arms. "Fine…" At that moment, the room was filled with murmurs and whispers. The people were starting to become even more agitated. Titanium however, did nothing but gawk at Tatsumaki. Why wouldn't she let them leave? Didn't she realize the position they were in?! There was no why he could just stay silent and accept this!

But before Titanium could say anything, a nurse came running down the hall.

"IN VIKINGS SUNT HIC! HIE EORUM!" screamed the nurse hysterically as she continued down the hall, showing no sighs of stopping. "LOCUS IN SOLIO SUO! UT SALVET UNUSQUISQUE ANIMAM!"

All was still for a moment as the nurses disappeared into the dark hallway, her voice fading into an echo. Then panic took control. People began to freak out, running every which way, hoping to get away from the threat that had just made itself known.

"Well?!" yelled one of the wounded Knights. "Now will you let us fight?!"

"Those heretics are in the throne room!" yelled another. "We have to protect our King!"

Standing in shock, Tatsumaki heard Caesar began talking. "You can't keep us in these rooms like this, we have to get out there." The surgeon looked worryingly between Tatsumaki and the exit. Finally, Tatsumaki turned away from everyone.

"It's not like I have a choice...You all may leave..." said the Maid. At that moment, the room lit up with Knights yelling for battle. The Templars grabbed whatever weapons they had and bolted out the exit and down the hall. Gryphus, Titanium, and Caesar grabbed their swords and made to leave, but Titanium was stopped at the last moment by Tatsumaki.

"Be careful..." said the Maid, clear concern in her voice. Titanium grinned at her. "I will! Don't worry about me Maki!" Titanium then put on his helmet and made his way down the hall after the rest of the Knights. After walking to the exit and watching Titanium disappear down the hall, Tatsumaki sighed. "Don't worry he says, like its that easy!" mumbled the Maid as she huffily walked into another room. The surgeon chuckled as he too went into another room to tend to those who hadn't gone to fight.

…

…

Running down the dark hall, Titanium caught up to a few of the Knights. They were all just...standing there. Confused, Titanium tapped the nearest Knight, which happened to be Intimidation.

"Whats going on?" questioned the young Warden. The older Warden shushed him and then whispered. "Listen..."

Now even more confused, Titanium did as told and stayed quiet. It didn't take long for him to hear it: Screams coming from further down the corridor, right out of the double doors which led to the throne room.

Gryphus took a step back. "I don't like this...what's going on in there?" Caesar brandished his Gladius. "I have no idea...stay behind me."

After a few more moments, the screams eventually died down. The Knights were about to start towards the throne room again, but ultimately stopped dead in their tracks as the doors flung wide open. A Raider came running down the dimly lit corridor towards them, screaming in terror as if she saw the devil himself. The Knights tensed and prepared for a fight as the Raider came closer. The Raider never met them though, as she tripped on something and tumbled to the ground.

Just as quick as the Raider hit the stone floor, something quickly dragged her back. The last thing the Templars heard of the Warborn was her screaming "HELP ME!" before disappearing into the dark throne room.

Everyone's eyes nearly fell out of their skulls after witnessing what they did. "Q-Quae est infernum?!" screamed Gryphus as she quickly hugged Caesar. "Quod factum est mox?!"

Caesar wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to calm her down. Intimidation took a stance, his eyes narrowing. "Hold fast! Somethings coming!" Titanium snapped out of his stupor and did the same, along with Caesar and Gryphus also snapping to attention, though Gryphus still stood behind her lover in fear of what was coming.

Slow footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, along with the sounds of a large beast snarling and growling. Accompanying those noises was a red eye that gazed at the Templars, bloodlust being the only emotion it radiated. The Knights took a few steps back in fear as the noises and eye came closer and closer to them.

Just as the beast was about to reveal itself and strike, Reborn stepped out of the darkness. The beast just seemed to disappear as if it was never there.

"Good evening brothers, sister." greeted the Black Prior. "I trust your all going to the courtyard to help?" Gryphus stuttered as she pointed a shaky finger towards where Reborn was standing. "W-Wait...where did that b-beast go?" Reborn tilted his head to the side.

"Beast? Are you talking about that Viking? Don't worry about that heretic, I took care of her..." said the Royal Guard Commander. "In fact, I took care of all of them. Fools thought that numbers would actually make a difference..."

Though this did answer everyone's question about what was going on in the throne room, Gryphus still shook her head. "Not that! What happened to that beast that was about to eat me?! It was right there!"

"Did you hit your head sister? You shouldn't be trying to fight in such a condition..." said Reborn, a hint of concern seeping into his voice. Growing frustrated, Gryphus made to respond, but Caesar put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Just drop it..." Reluctantly, the Warden complied.

"Anyway, you all should get out there quickly. Those heathens are getting stronger with every new wave they send in." said Reborn. Intimidation gave a nod. "Just what we were going to do. Come on guys!" With that, the group took off in the direction of the throne room.

Upon entering the throne room, the group noticed something that didn't seem to click in their heads. From what Reborn said, he had fought a lot of Vikings there, yet for some reason, there were no corpses at all! The three Knights glaced at each other and silently decided to not worry about it. They continued out the exit, joining the fight against the Warborn and their allies.

None of them noticed however, that Titanium was stopped by Reborn before he could run off wih them. "I need you to come with me Turcopolier, the others should be fine."

"Oh...ok?" said the young Warden with uncertainty. "Where are we going then?" The Royal Guard Commander started to walk away in the opposite direction of where the others had gone, prompting Titanium to follow. "Not to worry, we're just going to take a different route.

…

…

The outer city was nothing more of what it used to be. Once, it was an extension of the original Walled City, made for those who wanted to live under the Templar banner but had came too late. Now?

Now it was a prime example of the aftermath of war.

Reborn and Titanium walked through the streets, fighting and killing any Vikings that came at them. The night sky was smothered in smoke and ash. Houses were either collapsed, burning, or broken into, sometimes even all three!. Bodies of Knights, Vikings, and civilians littered the area, leaving the stench of death in the air.

"You never told me where we were going." said Titanium as he yanked his sword out of a Viking that tried to jump them, continuing behind Reborn afterwards. "Patience Turcopolier," replied the Black Prior as he continued to stride forward. "We'll be there soon enough."

The two Knights continued down the ruined street before rounding bend. As soon as the Knights turned, they were greeted with a giant cathedral. Surrounding the cathedral was army of Templars, most patrolling the area. Titanium's mouth hang open as Reborn began to walk towards the sacred place. "Come Titanium, this is our destination." snapping out of it, Titanium quickly started running to catch up with the Royal Guard Commander.

…

…

Nearing the entrance to the cathedral, Reborn and Titanium were stopped by two Knights there.

"No one can enter at this time, they are praying." said the Captain to the right.

"Its urgent." said Reborn. "I need to speak to the King." The Warden on the left glared heatedly at the Knights, sending a chill down Titanium's spine. "Et surdus es? They are in the middle of a prayer. You two don't seem important, so-"

At that moment, the Warden noticed who exactly she was talking to. The result was her choking on her words before she dipped her head down.

"Excuse my rudeness Royal Guard Commander!" apologized the Warden quickly. "I didn't notice it was you!" Reborn started walking towards the entrance the two Knights were guarding. "What's your name sister?"

"D-Diligence sir!" stuttered the Warden. As Reborn made to open the door, he put a hand on her shoulder, causing the Warden to squeak. "Well don't worry about it Diligence. Also, don't call me sir. I hate it when people do that." With those words said, Reborn opened the door. "Come Turcopolier."

Titanium nodded as he walked past the Captain and embarrassed Warden into the cathedral, Diligence apologizing to him as he walked in.

…

…

Reborn and Titanium walked silently to the front of the church. Sure enough, there was a prayer going on. Titanium wasn't surprised to see that the person leading it was Unbreakable.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul. He leads me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; you anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever. Amen."

After a unifying "Amen", everyone resumed what they were doing. Reborn and Titanium briskly walked up to Unbreakable.

"Unbreakable, glad to see your ok brother." said Reborn. The Lawbringer smiled as he put his helmet back on. "Likewise Commander. Evening Titanium! Marvelous night, isn't it?" Titanium smiled before he lowered his head, resentment overriding any other emotion he had at that moment. "It is! Though it would be better if the Warborn never came here..." Unbreakable hummed with understanding, but said nothing. "Where's Honor?" questioned Reborn. "I thought he'd be here."

"I'm right behind you Reborn."

Both Knights whorled around and beheld the King of the Templar legion. Unbreakable, Reborn and Titanium all knelt down in respect, causing Honor to chuckle.

"Arise brothers, now's not the time to bow to me." The three Knights quickly got to their feet once more. "The throne room is safe my liege, those heathens perished for their insolence." reported Reborn. "Good!" smiled the King. "You've done well! Those Vikings are probably wondering where I am, but they'll see soon..." Honor then turned to Unbreakable. "How many prisoners do we have?"

"All members of the clan that calls themselves the Crimson Dawn have surrendered. There were about forty-five here." said Unbreakable. "As for the Warborn, they chose to fight, and were put to the sword." Honor nodded.

"Alright. Anything else you all want to report?" Reborn and Unbreakable shook their heads. "Then let us begin the final part of the plan! Tell the warriors outside to get ready!" Both Royal Guards left the cathedral in order to tell the Knights outside to prepare themselves, leaving Titanium and Honor in the cathedral with a few other Knights charged with watching the prisoners.

"Your Titanium yes?" asked Honor. The sudden question caught Titanium off guard. "Y-Yes my liege?"

"I've heard a lot about you brother, from your recruiting spree to your fighting prowess. Tu fecisti." Complemented the golden Warden. Titanium bowed lightly. "Gratias tibi."

"Can you fight? You don't seem hurt brother." Titanium felt around were he had been bandaged. "Nothing but a few cuts and bruises my liege, I'll be fine." Honor then turned and started towards the exit. "Then what are you waiting for? Lets remove this infestation from our home!" With a smile cracking onto his face Titanium ran after his King.

…

…

Honor had the army move through the city streets in order to get back to the path the Vikings had taken the ram. The Templars were like an impenetrable fortress as they marched through the city, their formation being too organized for the Vikings to break. Any Viking that stepped to the army was utterly destroyed. Only those who surrendered would be spared from Honor's wrath.

Only after painting the streets in blood did they reach the path the ram took.

Honor stood at the front of the large army of metal, eyeing the sea of Vikings that stood in the fallen gate. "On your command my liege." stated Reborn as he rolled his shoulder. Unbreakable slammed his poleaxe into the back of a Viking that tried to crawl to their weapon. "We're all ready when you are." Honor only uttered one word as he pointed his sword towards the Vikings. "CHARGE!"

Like a stampede, the Templars ran forward. The Vikings, seeing their enemy behind them, turned around in an attempt to push them back. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't. The Vikings ended up retreating into the one place they could go.

The courtyard.

Just in a few seconds, the Vikings found themselves sandwiched between two forces. The new army that had came out of almost nowhere, and the army that they had been fighting for hours. The term "Screwed" no doubt applied to them at the moment.

Honor stepped forward, eyeing the Vikings that looked back and forth between their enemies.

"Heretics! If there are anyone you who have any sense, and want to surrender, now is the time!" yelled the golden Warden. Only a few Vikings stepped out of the sea of northern warriors and surrendered themselves to each side, the rest of the Vikings looking at them with disgust. Honor hummed as he watched a few Templars quickly bind the Vikings and take the out of sight, then he turned back to the majority.

"Is this all? Surely you are all more intelligent then this?" questioned the King. "You people want the world to recognize that your all not just stupid barbarians, yet here you all are making the painfully stupid decision of fighting me."

Aqua sneered at the Vikings from under his helmet as he yelled out to Honor from the other side. "Maybe my liege, they think that they have a chance at winning? That they can kill us all?"

"Við viljum! Og eftir það munum við brenna á þennan stað þar til ekkert er eftir til að segja að eitthvað af þér hafi verið fyrir hendi!" yelled out a Highlander from the crowd, the very same Highlander that had killed Edwin and Royal. Honor stared at the Highlander for a few moments before laughing out loud. Aqua had been trying to stifle his laughter, but hearing Honor laugh just sent him over the edge, making him burst out laughing as well. The Templars looked at each other wondering why their leaders were laughing. Cain decided to enlighten those that didn't know Icelandic.

"For those of you that don't know what so funny to our King and Grandmaster, this Viking said, and I quote, "We will! And after that, we'll burn this place until there's nothing left to tell that any of you ever existed!" Cain then folded his arms and shook his head. "Seriously, what a fool..."

The courtyard was now nothing more then an eruption of laughter. Even Titanium found himself laughing! How could they win?! What chance did they have?! The Vikings sat in the middle of it all, embarrassed and angry at the fact that they weren't being taken seriously. "Archers! Fire on the Highlander that said that!" yelled Honor after he managed to stop laughing.

Almost instantly, the Highlander was littered with arrows. All the Warborn stared at his corpse, realizing that they soon will join him in death.

"That was a good joke! Lets see if you all can make good on what your brethren said!" said Honor before he turned to the army behind him. "KILL THEM ALL!"

What happened next could only be described as a slaughter. Both sides formed into shield walls and started to slowly close in on the Vikings. The Vikings fought with everything they had, but in the end they couldn't break the formation. The result was them getting squished together as they tried to fight their way out. No mercy was given. Under Honors orders, the last few Warborn were either put to the sword, or hung by their necks on gallows that were erected just for them.

…

…

The Templars celebrated their victory with a feast. Those who weren't eating were either helping civilians, or cleaning up the outer city. To make matters even better, the Iron Legion showed up and started to fight the Vikings that were outside the city. Titanium sat on one of the many stools in the mess hall, laughing and joking with his fellow warriors.

"So basically you were just going on a rampage the entire time?" questioned Paragon as he took a bite of some bread. Haymaker shrugged. "They said to come with them! I didn't really care what we were doing."

Titanium shook his head. "I still can't believe you kicked half of them in the balls! Why below the belt?" Upon hearing this, Haymaker leaned forward and smiled at the young Warden. "Would you like me to go below yours hubby?"

"You need to stop doing that!" said Titanium, his face growing red. Everything seemed to be very lighthearted now that the siege was over.

Though, that wouldn't last long.

Draven walked up to the table, glaring hatefully at Haymaker. "Why aren't you in the dungeon with the rest of your kind, traitor?" Those words most certainly got the Berserkers attention. "Traitor?"

"Yes, Traitor!" snarled Draven. "I know that your people helped the Warborn raid the city!" At that moment, the whole mess hall went quiet. Haymaker crossed her arms. "So what if they did? If you know that much then you should know that they didn't do it by choice. How does that make me a traitor?" Valencia stepped out of nowhere and glared at Haymaker. "They should have fought and died rather then let themselves be controlled! Who's to say you didn't feed them information? Treason is punishable by death I hope you know..."

Haymaker stood up and glared back at the Conqueror. "So is disobeying orders."

Seeing that things were getting out of hand, Paragon stood up. "Come on guys, we just got out of a siege! We shouldn't be trying to fight each other!"

"Shut it!" snapped Draven. "She deserves death!"

When Draven said that, some of the Templars stood from their seats and started calling for Haymaker to face judgement for this supposed crime.

"She's a traitor!"

"Kill her!"

"Death to the heretics!"

Haymaker snarled and took a stance. "Come on then! I'll take you all on!" At that moment, it seemed like almost twenty Templars would jump on the Berserker. Titanium had sat there and heard this long enough! Getting up from his seat, the young Warden stood in front of Haymaker. "That's enough!"

Draven moved directly in front of the young Warden. "Move out of our way Titanium, we have to deal judgement." Titanium didn't budge. "Do you have any proof that she's a traitor?" Valencia snorted as he turned to the rest of the Knights. "Proof?! What more proof do we need?!" This served him well as the crowd roared in agreement. "Her people have killed hundreds of ours! Move out of our way you fool!"

Titanium scoffed before pointing a finger at the Conqueror. "And your ignorance has killed your own people! Need I remind you of what you've done?" Valencia rolled his eyes. "Oh please! They would have survived if they weren't so weak! I'm not responsible for the deaths of a few sheep!"

The Knights that didn't stand with Draven gasped.

"What a monster!"

"So he got those merchants killed?! This fool..."

"Once a convict, always a convict!"

"Sheep?! Who is he, Apollyon?!"

Titanium shook his head. "I rest my case..." Haymaker then whispered into Titanium's ear. "You don't have to stand up for me you know, I can take care of myself." Titanium turned around and gave Haymaker the most stern look she had ever received from anyone. "And let you fight twenty of our own people? Not gonna happen little missy. You've kicked enough people in the balls today." Haymaker smirked. "~Yes sir~"

Ignoring the fact that he might have made Haymaker love him more, Titanium looked at Draven. "Surely you don't plan on actually going through with this? Its forbidden to harm other members of the legion. If you really think she's a traitor, why not go to our King?" Draven spat at the ground before crossing his arms. "That old fool will do nothing! He see's this heathen as one of our own! A Noble at that!"

The hairs on the back of Titanium's neck stood up, as well as many others when they heard Draven let those words come out of his mouth. "Watch you tongue Draven..." snarled the young Warden.

"Or what? Who will punish me? Everything I said was true! Our 'King' is nothing more then an old-" laughed Draven before a fist came flying into his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards.. The fist belonged to a now VERY angry Titanium. "You have mocked our King. While it may not be my place, I'll gladly give you a suitable punishment..." Draven rubbed his jaw, a few cuts being the aftermath of being punched by someone with a gauntlet on. The young Black Prior wiped some blood away before glaring at Titanium. "Haymaker WILL die for her treason..." Suddenly, Draven grabbed a knife from the table beside him and rushed Titanium. "Even if I have to kill you first!"

The young Warden's eyes went wide before he felt the familiar sting of a blade cutting his flesh. Draven had plunged the knife into his stomach. Keeling over, Titanium then felt a knee connect with his head, sending him onto the ground. Groaning, Titanium weakly stood back up, clutching his wound all the while.

"It'll take more then that...to kill me!" Said the young Warden through grit teeth. "My oaths tell me to stand...and I will stand Damnit!"

Draven and Valencia, the latter who had put his knee to Titanium's head a few seconds ago, began to slowly walk toward the weakened Warden, intent on finishing what they had started.

Titanium felt someone's arms wrap around him at that moment. Losing his strength, he allowed himself to be guided to the floor by whoever was behind him. Titanium blinked to find Haymaker being restrained by a few Knights, one he recognized to be Cain. Valencia had an axe embedded in his shoulder, and was being escorted out of the mess hall. He blinked again, this time seeing Draven take a swing at Reborn before the Royal Guard Commander socked him in his face, breaking his nose. Draven too was escorted out of the mess hall, along with many of the Knights that once called for Haymakers death.

Titanium noticed that the person supporting him was Unbreakable. The Lawbringer kept telling him "Hold on brother, don't die on us yet!" as he held him. The last thing the young Warden saw before he went unconscious was Honor and Aqua coming towards them. Aqua's face morphed into one of fear as he quickly knelt down beside the young Warden. Honor's?

You wouldn't be able to describe the amount of fury it showed.

**_Chapter end._**

* * *

Royal Guard Unbreakable (Rank is Templar). Armor: High Executioner helm, Tormented Arbiter chest, Void Cage arms. Poleaxe: Shrieking Valor axe, Linebeck shaft, Last Medjay spike. Ornament: Regal Death. Material: Silver. Color scheme: Dry Blood. Customizations: Cross paint pattern on bother standards and cape. Sword Angle embossing (On chest), Helm and Shield embossing (On both arms)

Squire Diligence. Armor: Fendrel helm, Loran chest and arms. Longsword: Cerberus blade, Vertebratus hilt, Kelvin guard. Ornament: Daubeny's Shame. Material: Copper. Color scheme: Dry Blood. Customizations: Cross paint pattern on left shoulder, standards, and back.

Squire Gryphus. Armor: Dain set. Longsword: Daidalos set. Ornament: Fleur De Lys. Material: Bronze. Color scheme: Pumpkin. Customizations: Elk symbol (On standards). Antler Leaf (On Back)

Knight Commander Caesar. Armor: Hippovrene helm, Creta chest and arms. Gladius: Onyx Chariot blade, Satyr hilt, Helmeted guard. Ornament: Cobra Plume. Material: Black Iron. Color scheme: Apollyon. Customizations: Ikaros symbol (on cape). Paisley 2 embossing (on arms and chest)

Knight Bloodshed. Armor: Tedeus helm, Fendrel chest, Lord of the Manor arms. Longsword: Divine Right blade, Engeram hilt. Ornament: Obsidian Crown. Material: Silver. Color scheme: Knight Attack. Customizations: Cross paint patterns on all but helm. Crusader Cross symbol (On standards). Legion Emblem (On back)


	8. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

Titanium's eyes shot open, adrenaline quickly giving him strength. Memories of what happened before he lost consciousness resurfaced in the young Warden's head, fueling him with unbridled rage at what he had endured. Titanium made to sit up, but was quickly laid back down by a sharp pain that erupted from his most recent wound.

"Damnit...why did this happen?" Muttered the young Warden as he winced. Titanium stared into space for a while, allowing himself to calm down. It was only then did he realize how bad he felt. A silent groan escaped his lips as he gingerly felt his stomach wound.

A gift from Draven.

Anger filled the young Knight's being once more. Why in the actual hell did he try to KILL him?! Just who did he think he was?! Only the Lawbringer's in Ashfeld get to make quick decisions on such things, never mind any high ranking member of the legion! Who gave him the right to just take matters into his own hands?!

And Valencia was no better! Memories began to come back as to the Conqueror's previous crimes. Because of him, Leah and Edwin lay rotting on some random road in a canyon, not to mention the merchants he was supposed to escort! He also played a vital role in the beating the young Warden took in the mess hall!

Trying to once again calm himself down, Titanium realized that he didn't even know where he was. Looking around, Titanium recognized the small room he was laid up in. The white sheets, the various tools around him, even the common clothes he was wearing all pointed towards the fact that he was in one of the medical rooms.

Not only that, Titanium also noticed someone else in the room. Careful not to aggravate his wound, Titanium shifted himself so he was sitting up on his pillow. He was surprised to see Haymaker there, sitting in a chair that he assumed she had pulled up. The Berserker was fast asleep, head down on the edge of the mattress.

"That woman...she's truly something else."

Startled, the young Knight looked over to see Tatsumaki.

"It took about five people to pull her away from Valencia after he and Draven attacked you, and it took even more to stop her from following them into the dungeon. After all that mess, she refused to leave you here by yourself. She stayed here a very long time Sir Titanium."

"How long was I out?" asked Titanium. The maid released a heavy sigh. "About three days now. You lost a lot of blood I'm afraid...Its truly a miracle that you're still with us."

Titanium grimaced. "Three days? That's far too long for someone to sit there doing nothing. Please tell me she eat something at least!"

"I made sure to make her eat something, don't worry." replied the maid before she shot the young Warden a dirty look. "You should worry about yourself mister can't-stay-out-of-trouble-for-a-day! She's not the one who got stabbed!" Titanium laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

With a huff, Tatsumaki began to walk towards the exit. "I'll come back later to visit you. Try not to reopen your wound." and with those words said, she left. For a few moments, Titanium simply laid there on his bed, thinking about what he should do. His mind eventually wandered back to Draven and Valencia, along with the rest of the Knights that agreed with them back in the mess hall.

'I need to know why they did that...' thought the young Knight. 'Killing me would have accomplished nothing!'

With newfound determination, the young Warden slowly crept out of his bed, careful not to wake up Haymaker. Titanium made to walk out the door, but looked back at Haymaker one more time. "I'll make them trust you again," whispered the Knight. "It's the least I could do for you..." The young Knight tensed up as Haymaker stirred. After watching her to make sure she wouldn't wake up, Titanium snuck out of the room. The Warden dodged and weaved throughout the hallway, making sure no one saw him.

His mind was made up. By the time he was done, he would have all the answers he wanted.

…

…

Trumpets blared as what seemed like an army marched through the newly repaired gate, following the main road into the Walled City. Citizens going about their day dropped whatever they were doing and gathered on either side of the dirt road in excitement, they knew who was coming.

"Make way for the Queen!"

Those words were like heaven the people who lived here.

After the siege was over, the Walled City seemed to lose all the life it once had. This fortress was modeled after many others in Ashfeld, yet up until now, it remained the only one that had never been sieged. Naturally, people began to question their safety, especially those living in the recently destroyed outer city. The people there were not as well off as those who lived in the inner city, in fact, the outer city was made specifically for those who DIDN'T have much money or power. The outer city was made to SAVE the less fortunate, to give them walls to hide in once the enemies of Ashfeld came knocking, to give them a legion that would not forsake them, that would protect them til the last man. But now the people were starting to think that they weren't safe. They were starting to think that they'd all be killed, just like those who sat in unprotected villages, waiting to be slaughtered.

Until word that the Queen was coming home with supplies reached the city.

The Queen was the champion of these people. She looked out for the commonwealth more than any other high ranking Templar would, which went a long way for her gaining support for most things she did.

The cheering of the crowd almost drowned out the voice of a Lawbringer as he led his horse through them, yelling for people to clear a path. Behind the Lawbringer, two Knight's walked with their heads held high, both holding banners. One banner was of the Templar legion, of course, being held by a Templar legionnaire. The other? An Iron legionnaire held up the Iron legion banner proudly, letting everyone of the Walled City know that another legion was among them.

A literal parade of legionnaires and supply carts came into view, causing the people to cheer even more. Through all the hell they just been through, the supplies that they were looking at would go a long way in rebuilding what was destroyed.

Two figures sat in a carriage being pulled along slowly behind the army. One faced the people outside, smiling and waving at them through the window as they rolled by. The other stared past her at the people outside.

"They must really love you, Queen Victoria..." mused the figure. "I haven't seen people THIS happy since the fall of the Blackstone Legion..." Turning to face the figure in front of her, Victoria smiled sheepishly. "Oh stop it, they are happy for the supplies you've given us. Also, haven't I told you to stop calling me Queen? I believe we've known each other long enough to be just plain old friends! Just Victoria is fine, _Lord Warden._" Added Victoria with a grin.

The Iron legion Warlord leaned back and laughed, her voice vibrating from under her helmet. "It's a habit of mine, you'll have to forgive me!" The lord Warden then regained composer and sat properly in her seat. Even though Victoria couldn't see her face, she could tell that she was smiling. "And don't even try to be humble, I've heard the stories of what you've done for these people, the lengths you went to in order to help them when they needed it, certus es reginam omnium!"

"Tu quoque genus suum!" Giggled the Peacekeeper as she waved her hand dismissively. "It's my job! If I don't look after them, who will? My husband?" The Warden tilted her head. "Wouldn't he? He is the King after all..."

Victoria snorted. "That man can barely handle _me_! If he can't handle one woman, how could he handle thousands more?" The Iron legion Warlord removed her helmet, smirking at the Peacekeeper. "Well YOU'RE his wife, so I can understand if he can't handle you, let alone be assertive or controlling."

The Queen held a hand up to her chest and gasped dramatically. "I'll have you know that he is VERY assertive with me! In fact, he bullies me! Why you should see how he-"

What followed next was a rant about things that should not be talked about in public. If one heard Victoria's colorful language and vivid images, their faces would surly turn red.

From either embarrassment or arousal, all depends really.

The Warlord at this point was literally dying, holding her sides and kicking at the air as she laughed all the air out of her lungs. "Those just sound like fantasies! If what you said is true, then it makes no sense how you don't have a child! Sounds like you two go at it everyday!"

"It really doesn't!" Pouted Victoria. "I run the man dry almost every time, and STILL no baby!" The Warden wiped a tear from her eye as she continued her giggle fit. "I feel so bad for Honor! The man must dread every time he gets in the bed with you! One minute he's sleeping soundly, the next he's in a world of both pleasure and pain!"

Driving the carriage, a Templar legion Warden and an Iron legion Captain heard the entire conversation. Both Knights looked back the carriage, then to each other.

"We shall never speak of the horrors we've heard this day." Said the Warden. The Captain turned his attention back to the horses which pulled the carriage. "Speak of what?"

"Exactly."

…

…

Eventually, the caravan came to a halt. Soldiers broke formation and began to distribute supplies to the people around them. The Captain and Warden got off of the carriage, the Captain tending to the houses, and the Warden walking over to the side door and opening it. Victoria carefully stepped out, placing her hand in the Wardens' as he guided her to the ground.

"Gratias tibi Shadow, a gentlemen as always!" Beamed Victoria. "Even as a Royal Guard in training, you certainly take this job seriously." The Lawbringer from before appeared in front of them, causing the Queen to smile at him as well. "Serrator as well!"

"Being a Royal Guard one day is a goal of mine my lady, I wouldn't dream of not taking this seriously." Said Shadow.

Serrator hefted his poleaxe on his shoulder. "I don't see how anyone wouldn't take this seriously. Getting trained to be a Royal Guard is an honor!" Just then, everyone heard movement from the carriage. Looking over, they saw the Lord Warden making her way towards the door, finally managing to calm down. Shadow was about to hold out his hand to guide her down the steps, but ended up stopping halfway after witnessing her jump down, ignoring the steps entirely.

"No class whatsoever." Said Victoria, a hand over her mouth as she laughed like a schoolgirl bullying one of her peers. "I can almost see the farm girl within you coming out!"

"Who needs class when you're the leader of the biggest legion in Ashfeld? Farm girl or not, I've definitely come a long way." Shrugged the Warden as she put her helmet back on. "I don't need help to do something as simple as walk down some stairs, unlike SOME little women I know..." She added, adopting the same tone of voice Victoria was using. The Queen once again held her hand to her chest dramatically.

"So where is Aqua?" Questioned the Iron legion Warlord as she looked around. "Surly someone should have been out here to greet us..."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear..." Said Serrator as he pointed in a random direction. Aqua, accompanied by Haymaker, was making their way towards them. "Your majesty, Lord Warden. I trust the journey home went well?"

"It was probably one of the most amusing trips of my life!" Said the Lord Warden. "Your Queen kept me well enough entertained with her stories." A chill ran down Shadows spine as he shivered in discomfort, which no one seemed to notice.

"Grandmaster, do you happen to know where my husband is? There's a lot he needs to catch me up on, including the damage to my city..." Asked the Queen, muttering that last bit to herself as she glanced at some of the damage in the area. If there was one thing Vikings were certainly good at, it was destroying things.

"I'm afraid I don't my lady, I've been helping this one here look for a patient that has seemed to have snuck off." Said the dark Knight as he gestured to Haymaker. Haymaker herself was paying no mind to the conversation. She was looking into the crowd of people near the carts, hopeful and worried eyes scanning the area for the Knight she was looking for.

The Lord Warden processed what was said before an idea came to her. "Well why don't we all look for this patient? Who knows, Honor might just be with them." Aqua smiled underneath his helmet. "That sounds like an idea. That way I can also catch you all up on certain events."

With a new plan conjured, the group set out to the supply carts.

…

…

The dungeon. Titanium had never been down there before, but he had always heard stories of what happened there. The terrible conditions prisoners had to live in, the almost inhuman treatment they would get on a daily bases, the wounds they were forced to endure after a trip to an interrogation room...

Passing numerus cells, Titanium trudged through the dark corridors. It had taken the young Warden a lot of time to make it this far, considering that he couldn't let anyone see him, but he made it.

One step closer to getting answers.

Titanium stumbled around aimlessly until he started hearing voices. Allowing curiosity to overtake him, the young Warden followed the voices, touching and feeling his way through the dim corridor. Eventually he found his way to one of the interrogation rooms. Peaking into a small window on the door, the young Warden saw Draven and Honor, both going at each others throats.

"Answer me Draven! Why did you attack Titanium?" Demanded the King. "What caused you to make an attempt on a fellow member of the very same legion you fight for? Let alone cause an uprising to put another to death?"

"Member? You call that idiot a member? He's a fool, as well as anyone with a mind to allow a Viking into our ranks, let alone a Samurai. We're Knights aren't we? Are we not sworn to kill them and all like them?" Questioned Draven with curious sarcastic tone.

"We Templars are sworn to protect the weak and uphold order, much like any other legion. Under nowhere are we sworn to slaughter our enemies just because they're our enemies." Sneered the Golden Warden as his eyes narrowed at the young Black Prior bound to a chair. "We are men and women of honor, not murderers." Draven laughed. "Oh and what a good job you did your _majesty_, tell me: How many civilians were slaughtered during the raid? Just how well were they protected? Clearly not well enough! Not many of these 'men and women of honor' you speak so highly of went to help them, even you went to hide in a church as the Vikings raked havoc! So tell me my _liege_, how do you protect someone if you aren't there when they need you?"

Titanium felt his teeth clench at the words he heard Draven utter from his mouth. Oh how he would have enjoyed to knock the door off its hinges and beat the life out him for the things he was saying. To degrade your own brothers and sisters in arms, even your King! And all for what, because of hate towards the other factions?!

Honor leaned forward on the desk that sat between him and Draven, looking the young Black Prior in the eyes. "Tace, quia non scis quod tu dicis. Our soldiers did everything they could to keep the people safe, as did I.

"And you all failed!" Exclaimed Draven. "No matter how much you try to hide it, your Templars are not as strong and righteous as you thought! They are nothing more then cowards hiding behind the beliefs YOU filled their heads with! And how well did those beliefs serve them when the Warborn came hmm? How well did they fair against the horde? Surely they could just call upon their God to help them right? He would send the Templars to save the day just like you s-"

Almost instantly, Honor grabbed Draven by his face and slammed it into the table, electing a cry from the Black Prior who had hit his already broken nose again. Honor snarled at the boy in front of him, his eyes showing nothing more then the same rage it did back when he walked into the mess hall those three days ago.

"I WILL HEAR NO MORE OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Shouted Honor furiously as his fist slammed into the table, causing Titanium to jump slightly. "I'm done hearing you belittle this legion, now answer the damn question! Why. Did. You. Attack. A. Fellow. Member?!"

Draven hissed in pain as blood began to flow from his nose once more. "This is the second time someone has assaulted my nose, can't you all take a hint? It's broken. Have some variety will you?" The young Black Prior then shifted against the chains that held him to the seat. "Say, why am I tied up huh? You afraid of me or something?"

Honor scoffed. "I am not, nor will I ever fear such pitiful souls as yourself." Draven began to struggle a bit harder, to no avail. "Then why not untie me eh? I promise I wont hurt you."

The King laughed. "Those chains aren't to keep ME safe, they are to keep YOU safe. If those chains come of, others will as well." "Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up and untie me!" Demanded Draven which an annoyed voice. Honor shook his head as he sat in the chair on the other side of the table. "Not yet, one more person is needed. They should be here any minute now..."

Titanium looked confusingly at Honor before hearing footsteps down the dark corridor. Hastily jumping into an open cell, Titanium blended into the shadows, barely avoiding being caught by Malice and Paragon as they escorted someone with a bag over their head into the room. Upon sitting the person into another chair and chaining them to it, Honor dismissed both warriors.

"My liege, leave you alone with these heathens? Not to disobey your orders my lord, but that's absurd!" Said Malice as he stared in disbelief at the orders he was given. "I assure you I will be just fine. Leave us brothers." Having a bad feeling about what was going to happen, Paragon bowed to Honor saying, "Yes my liege." before placing a hand on Malice's shoulder and leaving. Malice looked reluctantly at his King before he too exited the room, closing the door behind him. Making sure the cost was clear, Titanium came out of the cell and back to the window on the door.

"Now its your turn to talk." Said the golden Warden as he reached over and pulled the bag off of the persons head, revealing none other than Valencia, said Conqueror coughed a few times. "God that bag smelled terrible." Valencia then gained full awareness of his situation, causing him to groan. "Really? Chains? Come on my liege, my shoulder fucking burns thanks to that scum of a Viking up there!"

"I'll gladly untie you once you answer my question." The Conqueror rolled his eyes. "Then what are you waiting for? Ask away already!" Draven snickered. "Careful Valencia, the King isn't very happy with us at the moment."

"Yeah I noticed your nose when he so kindly took the bag off. Did you really try to break his nose again? Not very Kingly of you to resort to violence is it?" "Remember your place traitor, now, answer my question...Why did you attack two members of our legion?" Said Honor before he leaned forward in his seat. "What happened before I got there?"

"That's all? Well allow me to educate you my liege! We were simply doing our jobs, protecting the people against the Viking threat until you came and stopped it. In that light actually, who would be the traitor hmm?" Questioned Valencia. "I think I've got a good idea of the traitors, but back to the question." Said Honor. "Why attack Titanium then? If your target was Haymaker then why did you hospitalize a Knight?"

"He got in our way." Shrugged Valencia. "Not to mention he's in love with her!" Added Draven with disgust thick in his words. Titanium felt heat rush to his cheeks. Even though no one was going to hear what Draven had just said, it was still embarrassing to know that someone actually thought that. He doesn't love her! It goes against everything he's been taught! "Isn't sleeping with the enemy against the rules to? He should be down here as well!"

"That seems like nothing more then gossip and rumors to me." Said a disinterested Honor as he waved his hand. "I'm here for answers. Now, nest question...What proof do you have of Haymaker, a Noble within this legion, being a traitor?" Valencia snorted. "She's a Viking, isn't that enough reason?" "It isn't. Just because she's a Viking doesn't automatically make her our foe."

Valencia stared at the King before bursting into laugher. "You were right Draven, he IS an old fool!" The young Black Prior leaned forward. "Don't you get it? The Vikings are our enemies! The Samurai too! They've killed thousands of us and you're just welcoming them in like family! You call us traitors, but under that logic, that makes YOU a heretic! Ranted Draven. "But hey, I'm no expert of heresy, that title goes to your guard dog Reborn. Why not ask him what he thinks your _grace_."

The golden Warden simply smirked as he pointed a thumb behind him at a dark corner. "Why not ask him yourself?"

Out from the corner, Reborn walked out and cracked his neck. While Titanium, Valencia, and Draven all struggled to understand how he got in the room, Reborn turned to Draven. "I believe you had a question for me? Unless I was hearing my liege wrong of course."

"Actually I do have a question for you, but first I just want to clarify that this man is no King of min-"

Not letting Draven finish his sentence, Reborn swung his sword at the young Black Priors face, cutting his eye and causing more blood to spill. Titanium winced at the howls of pain coming from Draven as the young Black Prior squirmed in agony in his chair.

"Careful now brother...Anyone who lives here and isn't under the reign of the royal family are usually mistaken for adversaries. I'd hate to mistake you for an enemy..."

"Not yet Reborn, we still need them." Said Honor. "They still have use to us." The Royal Guard Commander sheathed his sword. "Of curse my liege." Valencia looked at Reborn with disgust. "Well aren't you just a loyal little puppy to him." Reborn tilted his head to the side. "Puppy? Do I look like a dog to you?"

"Hard to tell in the darkness if you LOOK like one, but you definitely ACT like one." Sneered the Conqueror. "Why don't you come a little closer hmm?" The Royal Guard Commander stared at Valencia maliciously. Titanium, for a moment, saw a familiar glow under his helmet. Before he could lean in to get a better look however, Honor chimed in.

"On second thought, two prisoners is a bit much. We already have a lot more thanks to the stunt you both pulled back in the mess hall." Draven, finally managing to adjust to the pain and his impaired eyesight, couldn't help himself from stuttering. "W-What do you mean by that?" Honors voice turned grim. "It means that from this point forward, we only require one of you..." Cold dread washed over the two chained up warriors as thoughts began to raise within their heads about the fate of the person who would be chosen. "Who's it gonna be..."

Almost immediately, the two warriors turned on one another. They didn't know what would happen, but they were certain that it involved one of them dying. Both Knights yelled frantically, hoping to ensure their survival. Honor just laughed at them.

"Fools, I wasn't asking any of you." Confused and frightened, the Knights stared at the King before a voice cut the air like a hot knife would butter, a voice that belonged to Reborn. "He was asking me..."

The Royal Guard Commander stared at the wall, seemingly deep in thought. "Who's it gonna be Reborn?" The Black Prior shook his head. "Still thinking my liege."

"Very well." Replied Honor. "When you choose, you know what to do." Valencia and Draven began to panic, struggling hard against their chains and screaming for someone to help them. Titanium stood frozen at the door, unable to remove his gaze from the sight before him. Honor walked over to the two warriors. 'Easy brothers, I told you that these chains would come off. In fact, they're coming off right now." The King unlocked the chains around the two frightened warriors, both jumping up instantly and eyeing Reborn. 'Remember what I said earlier Draven?" Asked the golden Warden. "When these chains come off, so do others..." The young Black Prior looked at the King. "What d-do you mean b-by that? What do you mean o-others?"

The King calmly walked back to his seat at the desk and sat down. "I mean his." He said, gesturing to a now malevolently laughing Reborn.

"Ego scire debes de paenitet me quod factum est ad vos…" Muttered the Royal Guard Commander while he removed his helmet, as if he was about to do something regretful. Once again, panic took control of the two warriors. "W-What the hell is he doing?!" Screamed Draven. "Oh Gods above! Someone save us!" Prayed the once unshakeable Valencia. Ultimately, their panic stopped once they heard an unrecognizable voice in the room.

"The time to repent is OVER..."

Titanium noticed something. Something that he was hoping he'd never see again. Backing away from the door with wide eyes, Titanium stared directly at the same beast-like figure from back at the throne room. The growls the beast made were exactly the same.

And he'd NEVER forget those eyes. Those two evil, red, eyes.

Honor, not disturbed at all, looked at the beast. "Have you decided?" The demonic form pointed a clawed hand towards Valencia. "You..."

Valencia's heart completely sank as he quickly ran towards the door, trying everything he could to get it open. All the while, the shadowy beast slowly got closer and closer to him. Draven squeezed himself into the corner of the room in fear, watching as the beast closed in on his once comrade.

"Valencia, for your numerus crimes against the Knights Templar, I sentence you to death. Requiescat in pace. Sit inveniet te beatum faciat eum in alteram partem..." Said Honor with cold eyes. Titanium, hearing all the commotion, caught a grip of himself and quickly got up to the window again, only to the Valencia's face pressed against it, teary eyed and pleading for help.

"HELP ME! HELP! PLEASE I'M SORR-"

Just as soon as Titanium witnessed the Conqueror come to the window, he witnessed him get dragged away from it. The young Warden fell on his back in shock and fear. There are only a few things that Titanium is absolutely certain that he heard that day.

His screaming, Draven's screaming, Valencia's screaming, and a roar that could only be described as demonic.

"Did you hear something?"

Those words sliced through Titanium's panicked thought process like a newly sharpened katana.

"Come to think of it my liege, I did hear some extra screaming…"

At that point, the young Warden's pupils shrunk to the point of them being almost nonexistent. With adrenalin pumping into his system, Titanium got up and quickly began to run away from the room. He no longer cared about being quiet, all he was thinking about was getting the absolute HELL out of there. He knew he should have stayed in bed, but he needed answers! He had to find out why Draven and Valencia made an attempt on his life! As of right now however? The term "Curiosity killed the cat" currently applied to him, so he would have to focus on running.

Unfortunately, the young Warden had never noticed that his wound had reopened, and was leaving a trail of blood wherever he went...

* * *

Knight Shadow (Royal Guard in training). Armor: Saerus helm, Chilled Tomb chest, Lionheart arms. Longsword: Cerberus set. Ornament: Iron Worm. Material: Black Iron. Color scheme: Dawn. Customizations: Paisley embossing on both shoulders. Cracks in the Glass 2 paint pattern on both standards and back. Legion emblem also on back.

Queen Victoria. Armor: Court of Miracles set. Sword and dagger: Royal Amethyst set. Ornament: Swan. Material: Light. Color scheme: Knight Attack. Customizations: Whatever the Cost embossing on both shoulders, chest, and legs. Cross paint pattern on chest and Line paint pattern on standards. Legion emblem on standards.

Marshal Serrator (Royal Guard in training). Armor: High Executioner helm, Dignified Veneer chest, Emmie arms. Poleaxe: Artegal's Heart axe and spike, Belloth shaft. Ornament: Chromed Spikes. Material: Black Iron. Color scheme: Bleeding. Customizations: The color scheme is all black, so nothing can be seen.


	9. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Short Fuse's**

_Three weeks after the incident in the dungeon…_

The warmth of a nearby fire lantern enveloped Titanium as he looked down from the balcony-like area that was in the throne room. He wasn't up there with many other people, just a hand full. None seemed to notice or care about the young Warden as he leaned against the refined wooden railing, not that he minded anyway. Shifting a bit, one of Titanium's hands wandered down to his still healing stomach wound, bringing him back to when he left the dungeon. He wasn't expecting to be found by the Warlord of the Iron Legion herself, but then again, if he wanted to hide, he shouldn't have went running to the nearest crowd he saw.

But after seeing what he saw, he couldn't really find fault in his actions.

After the commotion THAT caused, Titanium had been trying to live normally. Every day, he young Warden would get up and act like nothing was wrong. Of course Tatsumaki wouldn't fall for it, her and his closest friends could tell that something was wrong, but no matter what they did, Titanium would never tell them what happened. Naturally, many that knew him began to worry about the young Warden.

Deciding not to dwell on the past any longer, Titanium glanced down to the bottom floor. Through the dim light the lanterns cast, he could clearly make out various faces. There were plenty he knew, but there were others he didn't. All the people below murmured and whispered to one another, chattering quietly like mice would in the dark. At his throne sat Honor, his hand gently rubbing his chin as if he was in deep thought. With him was Reborn, who stood at his right side. The Royal Guard Commander eyed the gathered crowd of warriors from under his helmet, almost as if he expected them to draw their weapons in rebellion. Cain, Aqua, and Kingdom all also stood somewhere near the Warlord. Each of them were also looking at the crowd with various expressions.

Over the past few weeks, the Walled City had seen many changes. The citizen's rejoiced, for the previously destroyed outer city was nearly rebuilt. Ties with the Iron Legion had been strengthened due to the aid and support the Lord Warden had sent, though some trouble had been brewing between the two legions as well. For the most part, they were nothing more then petty squabbles between the legionnaires of each legion and were thus dealt with easily.

What wasn't being dealt with so easily however, were the many riots that were raging in the ranks of the Templar Legion. The attack devastated the outer city of course, but it also devastated the image of the Templars. An upcoming legion that was originally thought to be nothing but successful nearly was destroyed. The Templars no longer held the same name they used to, and while they desperately needed it, receiving help from the Iron Legion destroyed their pride further. Too many legionnaires had been killed during the siege, leading for the defenses of the city to now be undermanned. Not to mention all the burials and funerals that were still taking place. All this naturally had a negative impact on most.

Someone lost someone they cared about; be it a father, mother, brother, sister, or just a really good friend. Someone just lost a bit of their world, and now all that negative emotion was being thrown at the higher-ups.

Blaming commanders for sending them to die, ridiculing the tactics that were used, condemning those who ran, these were the things higher ranked Templars had to deal with. None of this however, compared to the flak Haymaker caught on a daily basis. Regardless of her title as a Noble for the legion, She was still a Viking and all the commotion that Draven and Valencia had started all those weeks ago hadn't helped her situation either. Some legionnaires agreed with Draven and Valencia, and thought that Haymaker should be punished for the role her home clan played in the siege, and hailed them as hero's for trying to "Deal out judgement". Now it was practically common place to see a few Knights protesting their imprisonment, as well as the other Knights that had agreed back in the mess hall.

Honor had called as many warriors into the throne room so he could publicly discuss changes and events with them, it would all finally be addressed.

"Looks like someone could use a nap, or are you just bored like the rest of us?" said a feminine voice behind Titanium, who had began to nod off. Startled, the young Warden mentally cursed his inability to fall asleep for the past few days. Turning around, Titanium witnessed the one talking to him step out of the shadows, a Peacekeeper. "It is pretty boring waiting around for our King to begin."

Recognizing the voice, Titanium gave a small smile. "Lance! Quid suus 'iens tibi omnia?"

Lance quickly took a spot next to the Warden, removing her hood and helmet while leaning on the railing just as he was. "Im 'bonum, postulantes gratiam." The Peacekeeper then looked down at everyone on the lower levels. "I can see that things aren't going so well here at home though..."

"You can say that again..." Sighed the young Warden as he closed his eyes, his lack of energy showing. "After the siege, everything just took a turn for the worst..." For a few moments, the two Knights stood in silence. Basking in the warmth of the nearby lantern. Titanium felt like he could have finally fell asleep right then and there, but the young Warden started to feel uncomfortable.

After trying to ignore it, the young Warden begrudgingly decided to open his eyes. Titanium glanced around tiredly before finding the source of his discomfort. His eyes locked with Lance's, who currently had her head tilted to the side while looking at him. The Peacekeeper stared at him for a moment longer before worry crossed her face.

"Even the way you look at me seems off Warden, did something happen? You look like you've seen a demon..." Titanium's eyes went wide.

"De...mon?.." croaked the young Warden as his mind went blank. Slowly but surely, the young Warden found himself reliving the nightmare that had been plaguing him. He found himself back in the dungeon, sitting on the cold stone floor in fear, staring up through the small window on a door, right at the hopeless face of Valencia as the shadowy monster behind him closed in.

"Titanium!" came a hushed yell from the young Wardens side, followed by a sharp pain to his left cheek. Lance's face now showed more worry then before as she watched Titanium slowly look back at her.

"Did you just...hit me?" asked Titanium, lifting his gauntlet to feel his cheek. "Yes! From what it looked like, you needed me to!" exclaimed Lance in a still hushed tone, trying not to draw attention to them. "Warden you were shaking! And you had this scared look on your face!"

"...Nihil suus. Nolite in sublime tolli." dismissed the young Warden as he turned his head back to the lower level, still rubbing his cheek. "This is DEFINATLY something. Are you sure about this Titanium?" asked Lance.

"Certus! Besides, it looks like they are about to begin. It would be rude to ignore our King wouldn't it?" said Titanium before turning back to Lance, the small smile he first greeted her with on his face. "Quia non respicit quamquam deo gratias!"

"Cain wasn't the only one asked by Tatsumaki to watch over you ya know. If your sure..." Said Lance, rolling her eyes and leaving it at that. While Titanium was still young and a bit hard headed, Lance could tell that the young Warden knew how to handle himself...mostly. He WAS a Warden after all, endurance is one thing they are trained in. However that didn't stop her from worrying.

Titanium had been petrified for a good two minutes at the mention of "Demon". At first she though he was just joking with her, but she realized he wasn't kidding when she had to slap him in order for him to snap out of it. Lance had seen a lot of things in her service as a Peacekeeper, and that lost and afraid look the young Warden had was one of them. As unfortunate as it was, she couldn't think of what to do besides hope that Titanium was ok. Warriors aren't normally afraid, and when they are, they do very well in not showing it. The poor souls she saw with that face though? They'd had to have seen something truly terrifying in order to put them in that state, that she knew.

So what happened? She could only wonder.

…

…

"The Queen isn't going to be able to make it my liege, she says that she'll be overseeing the final repairs of the outer city." said Unbreakable as he whispered to Honor. The golden Warden hummed in understanding before dismissing the Royal Guard, who proceeded to don his helmet and walk down the stairs and out of the throne room. Honor then looked at the crowd of warriors before him.

"Brothers and sisters of the Templar legion! I want to thank you all for coming here today, for I know you all have things you need to attend to!" Began the Warlord, his voice bringing everyone's attention to himself.

"First of all things that will be said here, I would like to personally thank you all for your efforts against the Warborn horde that came to our precious city! We taught those villains a lesson they'll never forget!"

With those last few words, the throne room erupted into sounds of joy. Honor smiled as he watched his followers cheer and celebrate before finally putting up a hand to signal for their silence.

"After crushing the enemy still inside of our home, scouts reported that the Iron legion was outside the city, fighting and effectively destroying Warborn reinforcements and siege equipment." Honor then looked up to the balcony like area on his right, where the Lord Warden was standing with a few Iron legionnaires. "If it weren't for the support you lent us, we all very well might be a fleeting thought of the past. The Templar legion is grateful for your help."

Once again, the throne room went up in cheers and applause. The Iron Legion Warlord simply smiled and waved to everyone below, as well as those around her. When the noise died down, Honor Continued.

"While our home WAS saved however, our loses were far greater then our gains." said the golden Warden, his voice growing somber. "Many good men and women perished defending what they considered their home, defending those they swore to protect, and even then we still couldn't save everyone..."

…

…

The overall mood went sour as soon as not being able to save everyone was mentioned. Titanium felt a ping of regret as he remembered the siege once more, all the people he couldn't save. Taking his focus away from the speech, Titanium once again checked his surroundings. The young Warden noticed Paragon beside him, staring down at the King as he talked. Almost on que, the copper Warden looked up and at Titanium, who had smiled at him with a friendly grin. Paragon, rather then flash a smile back, gave and annoyed look and turned his attention back to Honor.

Titanium frowned in confusion. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had been acting weird during the last few weeks. Paragon had apparently had a change of view towards Haymakers situation. At first he defended her, but now he was starting to take the side of the rioting Templars. He became nearly unapproachable to everyone he used to talk to, the only people that could get a conversation out of him where the legionnaires who were damn near rebelling.

Knowing he couldn't really do anything about it, Titanium sighed and looked back to his King, noticing that the mood had gotten bright once more.

…

…

"But as they now lay dead, we can not allow their sacrifice to be in vain! Our fallen gave everything they had in order for us to prosper! We OWE it to them to protect this stronghold no matter the cost!" Yelled Honor as the room cheered. "And once the defense of our home is insured, we will march out and avenge all of our fallen! None of the Warborn will be safe until we find the ones that are responsible and give those heathens what they deserve!"

The throne erupted into a flurry of applause, battle cries, and cheers. Honor watched the moral in the room soar to new heights. Honor look over to see Aqua looking back at him. The dark Knight gave a nod of approval, signaling for him to continue on. The King nodded back before taking a deep breath.

Now comes the hard part.

"Unfortunately, none of this can be done until we are all on one accord." Quickly, the room went from shouts of joy to confused murmurs. It was at this time where Cain stepped forward on Honors left side.

"To start things off, the riots and protests have to stop! The Grand Council and High Commanders have enough to deal with already, and the infighting isn't helping! If you truly want change then be productive about it!"

"And just what do you mean by that?" Chimed a Warden in the crowd. Nothing could be heard but the shuffling of feet as the crowd moved out of the way to reveal Bloodshed. The Warden continued talking as he walked out of the crowd and in front of them. "You'll have to be a lot more specific then that sir, what you've said is pretty vague..."

Cain narrowed his eyes down at Bloodshed. "I'm sure you'd know brother, since you instigate these things..." To this, Bloodshed shrugged his shoulders. "If I see something that isn't right, I'll fight against it! Its not my fault so many agree with me."

After the siege, Bloodshed had been hailed as a hero by his fellow legionnaires. He was skilled with his blade and was more than capable of commanding forces. He would have made a great commander, if not for him taking sides with Draven after the mess hall incident.

"Whether or not people agree with you isn't the problem here brother," Stated Honor, his full attention now on the riot leader. "What matters is that we are all united in our future endeavors. We cant hunt down the Warborn responsible for this attack, AND deal with infighting."

"Prorsus! That's why we all need to forget this stupid idea that Haymaker isn't responsible!" Said Bloodshed, abandoning his cool demeaner entirely.

Once again, the crowd murmured and whispered amongst themselves. Titanium sighed tiredly at this as he once again put his head down on the railing. Normally, he'd jump to his friends' defense, however the Warden found himself to be too tired to say anything. He kept his silence as he focused back on his liege.

Honor gave an annoyed sigh. "Why would Haymaker, a loyal member and Noble of our legion, be responsible for this?"

"She's. A. Viking!" Spelled out Bloodshed, his gauntleted hands moving on each emphasis. "And her clan was present in the attack! Why are you sitting there and acting like this isn't a problem?!" Bloodshed then looked behind him, anger in his eyes. "She should have been hanged along with the Warborn! Yet she's here, standing among us, acting like a friend when she's really a foe!"

Bloodsheds glare pierced through the crowd, making a few Knights side-step out of the way. What this revealed was Haymaker, standing with one hand on her waist and an unamused expression on her face.

"You DO know that pointing out the obvious isn't helping your case right? Everyone knows that I'm a Viking, and over the past few weeks, everyone now knows that my home clan was fighting during the siege, and is currently locked down in the dungeon. You repeating this does nothing for your argument."

"I'll tell you what DOES do something for my argument..." Sneered the riot leader as he unsheathed his longsword and pointed its tip at her. "Your head on a pike!"

…

…

As the argument below escalated, the Iron legionnaires watched uneasily. A Conqueror made his way through the crowd, the skull tied to his helmet making a few take second glances. Once the Conqueror got to the balcony, he saw the Lord Warden. Walking up, the Conqueror leaned into her ear and whispered.

"It might be for the best to leave Warden, Honor looks like he's got a lot of things to sort out. We shouldn't be in the middle of all this." The Iron Legion Warlord shook her head lightly as her focus remained on Honor.

"This is the perfect opportunity to see how our ally handles bad situations at home. It would be foolish in the long run if we just left, besides, I thought you hated being careful, Stone?"

Stone scoffed as he too returned his gaze back down. "Of course! The first time I met you was me making a suicidal attack on invading Vikings back at Harrowgate! If you're sure about this Warden, we'll stay put."

The Lord Warden nodded at what her longtime companion said. Both of the warriors let silence come between them, full attention on what was going on below.

…

…

"Alright fine, answer me this my liege!" Said Bloodshed, sheathing his sword after his little argument with the Berserker, who had basically mocked him the entire time. "Why are Draven and Valencia in the dungeon and she's not?! If they are going to be trialed for what they've done, she needs to be trialed too! And speaking of Draven and Valencia, their trials better be fair!"

"And for what reason? None of you have shown proof that she had anything to do with this. You, Draven, Valencia, and all the rest of your rioting supporters have done nothing more then waste my time." Groaned the golden Warden before he sat up straight, looking Bloodshed in his eyes. "And who are you to be making demands? I'll decide if their trials are fair or not. Speaking of, their trials have already been complete. Valencia has been sentenced to death and Draven will be banished."

Bloodsheds jaw dropped. "W-WHAT?!"

The room, again, went into murmurs and gasps. Titanium felt a cold sweat break out on his face at the mention of Valencia being sentenced to death, Lance putting a supporting hand on the young Wardens back when she noticed him began to shake lightly and his eyes dilate. Haymaker couldn't help the smirk that had plastered itself onto her face once she heard the news, which sent Bloodshed over the edge when he noticed.

"You fool!" Yelled the Warden in rage. "So what they said is true huh?! You ARE an idiot! How could you kill a Knight before killing a Viking?! Quid autem mali est infernum?!"

"Valencia had committed many crimes against us prior to what happened in the mess hall, one of which is not following orders." Said Honor plainly. "Not only did he disobey a direct order from our Seneschal, he got his people killed because of it. As you all saw, he expressed NO shame. I decided that death was a suitable punishment."

"And our King was not the one that killed him, I did." Said Reborn. "Is that a problem?"

"Is that a problem? Is that a problem?! Of course its a problem, don't fuck with me!" Snapped Bloodshed as he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Honor. "I should take your head off in retribution! He may have committed crimes, but at least he isn't some Viking lover, unlike that novice Titanium! At least he knew who our enemy was!"

At that moment, time stopped. Everyone held their breath as Cain, Aqua, and Reborn unsheathed their swords as well, levelling them at Bloodshed. Due to this standoff, no one seemed to notice a very audible "Who the FUCK is he calling novice?!" that came from a now angry Titanium whos energy came back to him once he heard the insult, save for Lance who attempted in vain to calm the young Warden down.

"I'd advise that you put that blade away Knightsman..." Warned Reborn. "Not many live after taking up arms against the King..."

Bloodshed snorted before pointing his sword at the Royal Guard Commander. "And what? What will you do, hmm? All I have to do to deal with you is take one of this old fools bones and throw it at you! You'll go running after it like the dog you are!"

"You've just sealed your fate!-" Growled Reborn, an all too familiar glow underneath his helmet appearing for just a second, but before he could do anything, Honor held a hand out in front of him.

"Wait brother, don't want you to get involved in this one." Honor then whispered. "There are too many witnesses..." Both of the Knights held a silent conversation with each other before Reborn finally relented. Honor turned back to Bloodshed.

"I'm assuming you want my head on a pike along with Haymaker's?"

"Yours, hers, the Queens, your lapdogs, Titaniums, and anyone else who doesn't see the truth!" Confirmed Bloodshed. Honor stared blankly at the Warden below him before shrugging. "Well then, that settles it. Kingdom!"

Kingdom, who had been minding his own business, quickly snapped to attention. "What? Who called?"

Honor let his head slide into his hand out of boredom. "Along with all the other duties we talked about, you are now the Royal Executioner. I'll let you put two and two together..." At this, the Lawbringer looked around before his eyes eventually fell on Bloodshed.

"Oh ok, yeah I've got this." Said the Lawbringer casually as he strolled down the staircase, hefting his poleaxe onto his shoulder. Cain and Aqua put their swords away as the crowd dispersed to make room for the inevitable.

The riot leader eyed Kingdom as he made his way down the stairs. "Royal Executioner huh? What a fancy title..." Once the Lawbringer reached the end of the staircase, Bloodshed quickly rushed him, aiming a slash at his legs. "You've lost your mind if you think that I'm going to fall here!"

Kingdom blocked the attack with ease, following up with a shove that knocked the Warden back. "Oh? A sneak attack?" Said Kingdom mockingly. "I didn't even see it coming!"

Bloodshed growled annoyingly as he and the Lawbringer stared each other down. The both warriors rushed forward suddenly and their weapons met in a power struggle. The two pushed against one another before breaking the lock and beginning to trade blows, each attack either glancing off their armor or being blocked and dodged.

The Warden winced and grit his teeth as he narrowly avoided a heavy swing that Kingdom threw, the poleaxe scraping against the armor on his shoulder. Thinking quickly, the riot leader charged into Kingdoms side, attempting to bring his sword down on his head afterward.

The Lawbringer skillfully parried the attack and countered with another shove, knocking Bloodshed back again. "I didn't see that coming either! Not bad!"

"Shut up!" Yelled the Warden angrily, letting his rage take over as he began to swing wildly at the Royal Executioner. Kingdom smirked to himself as he effortlessly blocked all the attacks, making smart comments whenever he got the chance. This continued on for a while before a voice ring out in the room.

"Kingdom! People have things to do! Take this seriously!" Ordered the golden Warden.

Once these words hit Kingdoms ears, the Lawbringer sighed. "I was hoping to get him to yield through this..." Kingdom then took off his helmet, showing a serious face that no one usually sees. "If you submit now Bloodshed, I can convince our liege to have mercy..."

"Never!" Yelled Bloodshed. "Now die!" The rage filled Warden charged at Kingdom again, quickly closing the distance between them. Kingdom sucked his teeth before throwing his helmet directly at the riot leader, upon connection, filled the room with a metallic crash as the Warden went stumbling backwards while swearing.

"Stultus!" Insulted the Royal executioner as he came forward. Bloodshed barely had time to dodge the spike that nearly stabbed him in the neck, and then another jab aimed for his chest. Kingdom kept the Warden moving, making him clumsily move about trying to avoid blows that would certainly kill him.

Eventually, the Warden could no longer dodge, and started blocking. Each blow fell heavily on the Warden's blade as he was forced to take steps back. With one final swing, Bloodsheds sword could take no more, and the blade broke in two. Staring dumbfounded at his ruined sword, Bloodshed felt the smaller side of the axe stab into his stomach and be yanked out as quickly as it came. The Warden fell to his hands and knees while coughing up blood.

A quick jab from the bottom of Kingdoms poleaxe hit the riot leader in such a way that his helmet went flying off. The Royal Executioner walked away from the Warden to retrieve his helmet that he had thrown at him, to which Honor took the opportunity to speak with the downed Warden.

"The offer still stands brother, submit and I will consider having mercy."

Bloodshed, hissing in pain, got up to where he was sitting on his knees. The wounded Warden spat out blood before looking at the Warlord with fury burning in his eyes.

"Et non vobbis subiciuntur…" Snarled the riot leader, causing Honor to sigh. "Then you have chosen death...May you find peace in the afterlife..."

The wounded Warden tried to will himself up, but ultimately couldn't. He fell back down on his knees just in time for Kingdom to return, helmet on and sharpening the axe of his weapon. Looking and getting a nod from Honor, Kingdom knocked the Warden forward so he'd be on his hands as well. With a yell of power, Kingdom brought his sharpened weapon down on the Wardens neck, taking his head off completely.

As the body slumped the floor, nothing could be heard. The room was deathly silent. Everyone had varying emotions, from Haymaker who was gleeful, to a maid who fainted. Titanium himself gulped before turning to where Paragon was. He expected to see the copper Warden distraught, after all, him and Bloodshed were good friends. When the Warden looked however, he saw no one there. That's when the young Wardens heart sank...he knew where he went.

"DAMN YOU!" Came a loud voice from the crowd, with the body it associated with pushing its way past everyone and making a beeline towards Kingdom. It was Paragon.

No one had seen the copper Warden leave the balcony, but everyone knew his intention. A few brave souls tried to stop him, either being thrown off or not being fast enough to catch him. As Paragon neared Kingdom, the Lawbringer steadied himself to withstand whatever the Warden threw at him.

But just as the copper Warden got within striking distance, he jumped to the side, avoiding Kingdom entirely.

The Royal Executioner looked behind him in confusion as Paragon kept running, but soon realized just where the Warden was going.

"Honor! He's going for you!" Yelled the Lawbringer. Honor said nothing as he watched the Warden come up the stairs, longsword aimed at the golden Wardens heart.

Everyone gasped at the sound of the blade striking something, even Paragons face was wide-eyed, even though his reason to be shocked was different. Honor had lifted up his gauntlet, allowing Paragons blade to scrape against it and stab into the throne.

"How did yo-URK?!" Questioned Paragon until something connected with his chest, sending him tumbling down the staircase. Honor had kicked the Warden down, his leg still straightened out until he finally lowered it and looked down at the copper Warden with distain.

"Two did not have to die today, but I see you wish to join your friend. May you find peace as well brother..."

Paragon weakly stood up facing the crowd, disoriented from the fall. Before he could gain his baring's, Paragon found himself facing the celling with a sword sticking through with chest.

Only the people beside Honor saw Reborn walk down the stairs, leaving his shield beside the King and clenching his sword with one hand on the blade and another on the hilt. Once he got down behind the dazed Warden, the Royal Guard Commander swung upwards into Paragons back, his armor doing nothing to protect against the blow. Reborn now had the Warden hoisted up into the air, and held him there for a few seconds until finally dropping him.

Paragon and Bloodsheds bodies both now lay out on the floor. Pools of their blood stained the already red carpet as everyone looked on at Honor with fear.

"I will not tolerate things like this any longer!" Yelled Honor, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Any violence against another member of this legion will NOT be forgiven! If some of you truly have problems with the way things are being run, use your heads! I will gladly talk to you and we can discuss it like rational human-beings!" Honors eyes briefly became dark before turning into a hard gaze.

"I do not wish to harm my own subjects, but if threats are made against me or the ones I hold dear? Et filiorum illius non miserebor…You are all dismissed!"

…

…

"I thought I told you to stay out of it?" Asked Honor, briefly turning away from the huge table he sat at to look at Reborn, who was standing behind him.

"My apologies my liege, I couldn't help myself." Came the simple reply of Reborn, to which the King decided to just leave at that.

The two Knight's were in a large room, one similar to a war-room, yet much bigger. In many spaced out chairs, different figures sat, all discussing various topics with one another. About half of these figures were important to the Templar legion, coming from different places in Ashfeld just to be here for this meeting, for this was no ordinary meeting...

This was the Grand Council, and a meeting was called so everyone could discuss what to do after the siege had happened.

Along with leaders of the Templars, the Iron Legion also had leaders present. One such was Holden Cross, the Lord Warden's second. Cross had his brows furrowed as he looked down at the large map on the table.

"The Vikings couldn't have come from the Ice Coast, we have a few outposts and a stronghold there and they reported no movement." Cain, who also was looking at the map, pointed to one section. "And it would have been suicide if they had come from Ilkaya's Barrier, every mercenary and legion in Ashfeld would have noticed them."

"Well we have to find out where they came from!" Said a Warden beside Cain, a nearby candle reflecting the cross embossing on her helmet. "Not only for the pride of the Templar Legion, but for Ashfeld itself! They'll be sure to hit more strongholds and castles if we don't stop them!"

"We'll find the path they took Commander Rose," Reassured Aqua with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "There's no need to work yourself up."

The Iron Legion Warlord nodded at Aqua's statement before looking at Honor. "Honor, how are you after what happened?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Said Honor, The Lord Warden smiling as she returned her gaze to the map. "Its no problem, I've had to do the same a few times."

"Oh yes, you should she her when she's angry!" Said a Peacekeeper from the Iron Legion. "A she-demon I tell you! Very scary!" The Lord Warden gave the Peacekeeper a dirty look. "They don't need to know the details Commander Nicasius."

Reborn snorted at the statement of the Iron Legion Warden being a demon, though no one noticed. On the other hand, Victoria, who had been sitting in her chair quietly looking at one section of the map, confusingly spoke up. "Darling, what about Sow Mesa? It has a road that leads right through The Fold. The Warborn might have been able to find their way to us from there."

Honor looked to that part of the map and began stroking his bearded chin. "Likely, though I thought the Iron legion had Strongholds and outposts there as well..."

All eyes went to the Iron legion Knights, who looked at each other having a silent conversation. Stone, who had also been quiet, took his feet off the table and looked hard at the territory brought into question.

"We did...until Commander Elner rebelled."

The Templars all looked at the Iron Legion leaders like they were crazy. "Rebelled? Someone managed to get that far?" Asked Cain, surprise in his voice.

"This is THE Lady Elner we're talking about." Said Commander Nicasius, looking down at the territory with a pensive expression. "She's good in politics and very skilled as a Warden."

"When she decided to go turn-coat, she managed to get the whole garrison in the area to turn with her." Said Holden. "She's been going toe-to-toe with our soldiers ever since. She doesn't think of anyone but herself, so I wouldn't be surprised if she just let the Warborn past."

"We'll have to have a talk with this 'Lady Elner'. God bless her soul if she IS the reason my city was attacked..." Growled Victoria, already thinking up many ways of torture. Honor had his head in one of his hands again, this time in annoyance. Though that annoyance mostly came from the Iron Legion not being able to put down a rebellion to the point where the rebels controlled an entire territory, it also came at the thought that said rebels got his home attacked by Vikings!

"If you like my liege, I can travel out in advance and have a talk with this woman before you get there." Asked the Royal Guard Commander. Honor waved dismissively. "Do whatever you feel is necessary Reborn."

"As you wish my liege." Came Reborn's reply before he exited the room. Everyone watched the Black prior leave and looked at Honor, Aqua speaking in a concerned tone. "He isn't actually going to go...Is he?"

"Of course not." Said Honor. "Reborn knows when I'm joking. Now in other news, Seneschal, I have a job for you to do once this meeting is concluded."

Leaning in, Aqua listened to Honors request and smiled. "It would be my pleasure! Everyone probably needs something to uplift their spirts after what happened in the throne room, I'll go get on that right now!"

As the dark Knight walked out the door, the meeting continued as planned. The two Legions continued discussing about how they'd go about dealing with Lady Elner, IF she truly was at the heart of this attack on the Walled city.

…

…

"So! How was the crusading against the Samurai? I heard they've finally made a move!" Asked Titanium as he took a bite of his bread.

After the meeting in the throne room, the young Warden, along with many others, went into the mess hall to grab supper. Commander Rose, the High Commander that controlled a Fortress named Archdale Keep, had returned to the Walled City with supplies all the way from Valle Dei. Titanium was currently talking to a Black Prior and a Conqueror who were from her garrison, helmets off and feasting on what food they were given.

The Black Prior smiled as he recalled fighting against the Samurai. "They aren't all that intimating. We cut through them every time! Those fools never learned how to counter a Cavalry charge!"

The Conqueror laughed. "Says Overturn, the one who lost his horse entirely! They never stood a chance true, but they came close at Bella Road!"

Just then, Haymaker sat down beside Titanium, interested in the tale. "Oh? Do tell! Also hi hubby!" The Berserker quickly hugged Titanium before he was able to go anywhere, as was her mission ever since she found him after the Lord Warden did.

She noticed the way he was acting, how could she sit back and let her hubby sit and suffer alone? He may never talk about what happened, but she'll damn sure try to make him smile every day!

Overturn looked at the Berserker and the currently squished Warden with a raised eye brow, a sly smile slowly forming on his face. "Hey Prometheus, see what I see?" The Conqueror now known as Prometheus had the same sly grin forming. "Oh I see it _clearly_."

Titanium rolled his eyes, he was use to this by now. "We're not dating, don't even think about it."

"~Yet~" Added in Haymaker. Making both of the Knights laugh and Titanium squirm, much to her enjoyment. "Before you know it, We'll be married just like Caesar and Gryphus!"

"Speaking of," Started Titanium. "When is their big day?" Haymaker loosened her grip a bit as her thought. "I think it's sometime next week. Both of them are running around trying to get ready."

Prometheus smiled. "I'll have to give them my congratulations when I run into them, those two are adorable." Overturn nodded. "Indeed! About time Caesar finally asked that girl to marry him! He'd been talking about her for the longest since the last time I was here!"

The doors to the mess hall suddenly kicked open with a bang. Everyone looked in confusion, only to see Seneschal Aqua with a big smile on his face.

"Alright my friends, it's time to reward you all for your efforts! Who's ready for a promotion?!"

* * *

Cavalry Overturn. Armor: Erzebet's Valor helm, Clever Bishop chest, Vicious Balaur arms. Kite shield and sword: Ihrinwe blade, Dies Irae hilt and shield. Ornament: Storr Medallion. Material: Gold. Color scheme: Knight Attack. Customizations: Paisley 1 embossing and cross paint pattern on all armor pieces and shield. Knights Templar emblem on back.

Crusader Prometheus. Armor: Barbarous helm, Alecto chest, and Dominator arms. Shield and flail: Demerara head, Medusa handle, and Duellicosa shield. Ornament: Glided Rock Crown. Material: Gold on chest, back and arms. Iron on the rest. Color scheme: Bloodbath. Customizations: Lion Mail Surcoat pattern on chest and standards, Whatever the cost Embossing on shield.

_Ranks will be updated next chapter_

* * *

**Annnnnd boom! Another chapter out for this story!**

**I'm glad I was able to get this thing rolling again, you guys love this story, so who am I to not continue it?!**

**I will say this though, I MAY or MAY NOT take (Another long time) to write and finish my other story, The Daimyo's Verdict. ****I don't plan on it to be long, so with luck I'll be able to update and publish it quickly, so be on the look out just in case!**

**Anyways, leave a review telling me your thoughts! I do read them!**

**Til next time!**


End file.
